The Jen Blitz Conception
by DrakkenFanboy
Summary: Her memory is gone...but that won't stop the girl who can do anything! Jen Blitz will find out her past, and more importantly, who she is. KP/JasonBourne fusion you can't miss! Reviews are always appreciated!
1. PROLOGUE

**The Jen Blitz Conception**

**Authored by DrakkenFanboy**

**Rated T for Teen**

**Summary:** Her memory is gone...but that won't stop the girl who can do anything! Jen Blitz will find out her past, and more importantly, who she is. KP/JasonBourne fusion you can't miss! Reviews are always appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **I **do not **own any of the characters or content of the show Kim Possible. I do not own any of the characters or content of the Bourne Saga made by Robert Ludlum and Eric Van Lustbader. This story is fiction, and I own only my characters, this story, and it's content. Please enjoy!

**PROLOGUE**

_The Scotland coast..._

Waves rose high and fast off the coast of Scotland. The stormy weather was subsiding and the sun was peeking through the clouds. The wind still blew very harshly, causing the waves to move rapidly. Birds were starting to fly out and sing the songs they chirped. It was early in the morning and it had been storming all night. On the Scotland beach, the waves were sent crashing onto the beach.

Litter would wash up on the beach everyday, including seaweed, shells, and animal carcasses. However, on this day, something new would wash up on the shore. Something quite different, but it would rock the lives of many.

At first it was hard to recognize it, but once in clear view from the early morning haze, the body of a woman could be seen on the sandy shore. Her body mangled in an awkward position, and her skin lightly white. From afar, the woman would be presumed dead, however, a small wheezy breath escaped the lips of the woman.

The woman was average height for a woman, and had dark black hair that was blotchy with blonde in some place, most likely due to an continuous exposure to salt in the sea and sunshine. The woman was wearing a a tattered black scuba suit. The tatters were outlined with dark, dried blood, and exposed openings where a sharp object had entered into the woman several times. Eight to be exact.

The woman coughed for a second as seawater exited her mouth onto the sand. Soon a large coughing fit started from the woman as she bellowed over onto her stomach and more water spurted out. She turned back on her back as her breathing started to grow louder. She coughed a final time before opening her eyelids.

She opened her eyes very slowly as the light poured into them, causing her to shut them again from the sensitivity. She then opened them again and looked away from the piercing sun and out towards the horizon. Her eyes were a deep enveloping green, and were very distinguished. She blinked a couple times and coughed again, clearing her throat of the salt within.

She felt pain all over her body as she looked down at the many cuts and deep wounds. They were unbearable in pain. She could hardly move, but she had to try.

The woman bent over and tried to push herself up on the ground. She moved her lycra-type boots and pushed them into the sand. She finally was able to steady herself up and balance herself, holding back every ounce of pain she felt from putting pressure on her body. She was unbelievably sore.

Her face was a look of concern as she felt herself begin to give out, and soon she fell to her knees. She looked up and saw a figure in the distance running towards her. The figure was moving rapidly, but she was unable to articulate what the figure was saying. The woman felt herself lose consciousness and fall back to the sandy ground. Her last image was that of a man coming to her side and asking...

"Are you alright, lassie?"

There's the prologue for you! Much more to come! Stay tuned!


	2. CHAPTER ONE

**CHAPTER ONE**

_A Scotland Mansion..._

The mansion was a loomy one, that's for sure. However, the owner had saved her life, and for that, when she awoke, the loomy feeling would disappear in the gratitude...

She awoke with a massive headache, and that was an understatement of the injuries she endured. She was wearing a bandage wrapped around her head, and was in a dimly lit room. She peered down and saw she was in a bed, a very comfortable one at that. She lifted the comforter to see her waist, arms, and legs wrapped in bandages in several places. She was no longer in her scuba outfit, but in a nice dark gray robe.

"They're stab wounds if you must know..."

The woman shot up and saw a man in the doorway. He was short, round, had gray hair and a beard, and wore bifocal glasses. He was carrying a metal tray with a teapot and glass on it. He walked over next to her, never taking his eyes off the tea. He had a cane that was hanging on his arm. The woman instinctively noticed he was walking with a limp, most likely from old age.

"You were pretty beat up, lassie," the man continued, placing the tray on the nearby bedside table.

The woman gulped as she glanced at the teapot and then back at the man who had saved her life.

"You slept for many days, lassie, three to be exact. I took off your suit, which I might add, excuse me, but I had to seal up your wounds," the man said, a thick Scottish accent escaping each word he said.

The woman was lost in another world, with her mind staring off into space. She finally returned and spoke for the first time.

"It's okay," she said softly.

"Aye, well, here's you some tea, just off the stove," the man said, pouring her some tea. The woman took it and drank it slowly. The taste was relaxing on her lips.

"Thank you."

"Aye, it's okay. I figured ya could use me help. Like I said, you were in pretty bad shape, lassie."

The woman just drank her tea as she tried to recall what happened. All she could remember was waking up on the beach, and then nothing.

"You have a name, lassie?" the man asked with a questioning stare.

The woman was caught off guard by this, not because it was an unusual question, she would've asked the same thing, but because truthfully, she did not know.

"I...I...don't know," the woman said, embarrassment in her voice.

"Aye, that's okay, lassie. It would explain that bump on your head," the man said.

"What bump?"

"The one you have on your head, right there. I'd say you had to get hit pretty hard to cause what it did. Must've knocked everything out."

_Bump? What..OW! Now I feel it. How did I get that?_

"Oh, by the way, lassie, my name's Duff, Duff Killigan," the old man said, introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Killigan, and thank you again," the woman said, smiling for the first time she had awoken.

"Aye, just call me Duff, what are formalities anymore, anyways, huh?" Killigan said, standing up and going to light another candle for the woman's room.

The woman suddenly jotted her eyes toward the exit, a habit she did not understand.

"Did you find me with anything that might give me a clue of who I am?"

"No, nothing. Not even a purse. Although, you was not dressed for just some walk on the beach, I'd say," Duff said, lighting a match.

_No name, no memory, nothing! What am I going to do? Where am I going to go? Who am I?!_

"I will tell you this, lassie, you were sure saying a lot of gibberish," Killigan said, limping back to the woman.

"Like what?" the woman asked, intrigued.

"Well, stuff in English, German, and French, mainly French."

"What were the English words?" the woman asked, immediately recognizing she was bias towards English.

"Aye, some bank called 'La Muer' and the numbers seven...four...nine...zero, I think," Killigan said, trying to remember.

_La Muer? That sounds...familiar. Why can't I remember? The numbers...they represent..._

"The numbers are the account number," the woman said, knowing what without the how.

"Oh, how do you know?" Killigan asked with interest.

_How do I know?_

"I just do, for some reason," the woman paused, and then rebuttaled, "What did I say in French?"

Killigan shifted on his cane, and glanced up as if it was hard to remember. The woman was unusually impatient, and she felt in a hurry. A hurry to go somewhere she didn't even know. She had to know, though. If she had no past, then might possibly have no future.

"I think it was something like _homme blond-d'une chevelure _or along those lines, I don't know what it means," said Killigan.

_Homme blond-d'une chevelure? That means blonde-haired man...wait, how do I know that? How am I knowing any of this? _

"What about the German part?" the woman asked.

"Oh, yes, it was something like _muss sie stoppen_, very hard to keep up with" said Killigan.

_Muss sie stoppen...that makes sense...but, how? "Must stop her..." Who? Who must I stop? Who is the blonde-haired man? Who am I?! Oh, this is all too confusing!_

"Was that it?"

"Aye, the rest was too incoherent."

"The answer lies at the La Muer Bank...which is in...London?" the woman asked herself, confused because it came to her so quickly, and she didn't know how.

"Aye, I guess so. Been awhile since I ventured that far," the old man said.

"This is all so new...I just wish I could remember everything," the woman said, laying her head down and glancing towards the ceiling.

"It'll come back, lassie, it's alright."

"What if it doesn't?"

"It will, if you try."

"I am trying! I just...don't know where to start," said the woman with a frown.

"Give yourself a couple's day rest, and we'll see," said Killigan, preparing to leave.

"Wait! How...how can I repay you?" asked the woman, reaching out for him.

Duff Killigan turned to her and gave her a reassuring smile. The woman looked him in the eye and she knew he was going to reveal an ultimatum.

"How about this, lassie? You stay for two weeks, that'll give you time to heal and rest, help around me mansion, then you can head off and that'll make us even. That okay, lassie?"

The woman looked at him and then slowly nodded before smiling back.

"Deal."

"Oh, I bought you some clothes, by the way, lassie," said Killigan as he left the room.

--

The woman tossed and turned in her sleep. Sweat beaded down her forehead as she shifted her body. She mumbled several words through her fast breathing.

"Who...must help...I need you...must stop her...where are you...miss you..."

The woman shot awake as lightning and thunder crashed together outside her window. It was raining in a downpour, but the woman hardly noticed as she moved to the side of the bed, slipping her bare feet into some slippers. She stood up and walked out of the room towards the bathroom.

She entered the small bathroom and turned the sink faucet as warm water flowed out of the spicket. She took a handful of water and splashed it onto her face, trying to rid the cold sweat she had just gone through. She took a towel and dried her wet face.

As she removed the towel, she was met face to face with herself in the mirror. Duff Killigan had removed the bandage from her head, and the woman could see her long flowing black hair, with a couple of blonde spots. For some reason, the woman didn't feel like the black hair was...her. She imagined herself with blonde hair, and then brown, and finally red.

_Red..._

Red seemed so familiar to her. She could not remember, but she had a certain liking towards red. It suited her. Maybe she would change it to red, or blonde, or maybe even to a brunette. Black just seemed...not her.

She suddenly recalled the nightmare she just had...or was it a dream? It was about this blonde-haired man that was of some importance to her. All it had been was an image. He was smiling at her, from what it appeared. She did not know why, or who for that matter, but it was different. The man had a goofy smile, and it made the woman feel good.

She just shook it off. She was just hoping all of it this would be cleared up soon, and easily.

It was not going to be that easy.

--

The woman walked out of the large mansion with Duff Killigan behind her. Killigan had given her an old Scottish outfit for a woman. It didn't look fashionable, and would stick out in London, but she had to have some clothes. Besides, she was going to buy some more in London. She was a woman after all.

"Thank you again, Duff," the woman said, extending a hand to Killigan.

"No big, lassie," Killigan said, taking the hand and shaking it.

"No big? Wow, that's different, and yet it's not. Seems like I've heard it before," the woman said.

"You probably have, lassie, a lot of people use it, and they've used it for a long time," said Killigan, a memory returning to him, causing him to frown.

"Something wrong?" the woman asked, seeing his look of sadness.

"No, lassie, I was just remembering someone who I respected a while back. They were a great person, but enough of that, you get heading out, lassie," said the old man with a smile again.

The woman turned to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'll never forget what you did for me," the woman said, releasing him, but stopping when she felt him put his hand in her pocket.

She looked down and saw a couple euros poking out. She looked at them and back at him with a frown.

"Just to get you to London, lassie."

The woman smiled and turned away and headed off. She walked up to a truck with pig's in the back. She walked towards the passenger's seat, but stopped when the driver pointed his thumb to the back. The woman frowned and turned to the back. She walked to it, and got onto the platform of the truck as it began to move off. She placed her elbows on her knees and looked out into the cloudy sky. It was going to rain again.

Tears began to roll down her face. Her nose became runny as she took a handkerchief she found in her pocket out. She blew her nose as the sadness overwhelmed her. She didn't feel like someone that normally cried, and she didn't even know why she was. Maybe she was just lonely and she wasn't use to it, or maybe she had not cried in so long for some reason that she needed to. It did not matter. She just cried.

Her tears stopped as a small pig pushed its head underneath her hand. She stifled as she lightly petted its head and it began to lay down.

The woman glanced into the sky and she knew one thing was for sure.

_I have a past...and I'm alone...but I'm going to make things right...and I'm going to find out what happened to me._

It was the beginning of her journey.

* * *

That's it for Chapter One. Much more twists to come! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	3. CHAPTER TWO

**CHAPTER TWO**

It was late, or early, she did not know. It was also dark. Lights were flickering as the woman sat on a bench in the wet subway station. The only sounds heard were those of subway cars in the distance, and water dripping from a leaky pipe. It was the sound of solitude. The sound of being alone and helpless, where no one could find you or bother you.

The woman did not like this. She wanted someone to know she could count on. Someone to help her, or maybe give her a name or past. Someone who knew her, someone she could trust, someone to hold on to. She needed that more than anything at that moment.

The woman had bought some new clothes to wear while in London. For some reason, instinct told her to 'blend in' with those around her. She bought her a bra, a dark blue tank top, black pants, and brown tennis shoes. She did not care if colors clashed, she just needed some clothes.

The woman bent over and propped her elbows on her knees, with her head resting in her hands. She was frowning and looking into the distance. She had called for the address of the La Muer bank. It was across town, and the woman saw the subway would be the quickest route to it.

She suddenly became aware of another presence in her surroundings. No, it was more than one. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see several young men walking towards her from behind. There were four of them, and they were laughing towards one another while advancing towards her.

The woman stood and started to walk away, but the men caught up with her. Two of them moved in front of her, while the others came from behind. She crossed her arms in a defensive matter.

"Um, excuse me," the woman said softly, trying to go around them.

"Not till you give us some dough, lady!" said the man, who was wearing a hooded jacket, in front of her.

"Listen, I don't have any money...I don't..."

The woman was starting to become fearful for her life, as the men inched closer to her. One of them pulled out a knife, and brandished it towards her.

The woman moved back with a yelp, but was caught by two of the men, one who held her arms, and the other covered her mouth as he used his other hand to dig in her pockets. The woman groaned underneath the mugger's hand as the mugger with the knife moved closer to her, knife in hand.

Suddenly, the woman kicked into an adrenaline rush. Her legs moved up and she knocked the knife away with one leg, while the other was brought up and connected with the mugger's face. The mugger with the hood moved towards her, trying to grasp her legs, but she was quickly prepared. The men holding her tried to hold tighter, but she quickly brought all her balance towards them, knocking them on their backs. The hooded mugger reached out to grab her, but the woman evaded it, and in turn grasped his wrist. She turned it with so much force she felt his wrist snap. The hooded mugger fell with a wail.

Next, the two muggers that had held her were moving towards her. The woman quickly turned brought her leg up in a roundhouse kick, square into the jaw of one of the men. He fell to the side as the woman dodged a punch thrown by the other mugger, then bringing her shoulder up to lever his arm until it broke. He was dispatched as well.

The mugger she had kicked had gotten back up and was moving towards her, while the mugger with the knife was after her as well. The mugger with the knife had returned his weapon to his hand and was beginning to swipe at the woman. the woman dodged every swipe and brought her arms up in a 'crossed V' stance. The mugger's arm was locked in her arms, with the knife inches from her face. He tried to push, but the woman granted him no leverage. She then turned her body, causing the mugger to lose the knife.

Meanwhile, the other mugger was running towards her, a fist ready to throw. The woman then used all her strength to pull the mugger she was holding over her shoulder and into the other mugger. They hit each other and fell to the ground in a heap. The woman stood in a fighting stance, breathing heavily.

_Oh my...how did...I just...and the..._

The woman looked down at her adversaries. The ones who were mugging her less than two minutes prior. She glanced back at her hands, and her eyes widened. How did she do that? What did she just do?

Any other woman would've been mugged, possibly raped and killed. But not her. She had used some unknown fighting techniques that she could not explain originated from. All she knew was she used them, and they had saved her life.

She was becoming more reluctant to find out about her past.

--

It was dawn when the woman came upon the La Muer bank, still shaken by the events taken place just hours before. She had to find out who she was, there was no other choice.

The chilling morning air caused her to cross her arms. She had regretted getting a tank top, but seeing as she had little money and it was cheap, she had to buy it. The woman ran across the street to find the bank just opening, with the employees walking groggily to their stations.

The woman walked in through the door and towards the reception desk. There was a receptionist just setting up her work area when the woman piped in.

"He...hello?" the woman asked uncomfortably.

"Yes, may I help you?" asked the receptionist, obviously a morning person.

"Yes ma'am, I have an account here, but I seemed to forgot what name I posted it under," said the woman, lying convincingly.

"Do you have the account number?" asked the receptionist, not concerned about the woman's ignorance.

"Uh yes, the numbers are seven, four, nine, zero," said the woman, directly from what little memory she had.

The receptionist typed in the numbers on her computer as the woman waited patiently. The woman moved her sight from the receptionist to the bank itself. She was looking around, looking at the people, their traits, and listening to some of their conversations. She then started to count the exits, cameras, and guards.

_How am I doing this!? Why am I thinking these things? Doing these things? Why do I care about exits? Ah, this is all too confusing!_

"Ms. Blitz?"

The woman snapped awake as she heard that name. She looked down at the receptionist with a look of concern.

"What did you call me?" the woman asked seriously, hearing the familiarity in the name.

"Ms. Blitz. That's your name. Jenifer Blitz. Says it right here," the receptionist said, a look of worry on her face at the woman's reaction.

_That name...it's so familiar...it must be my name. It has to be. Its all I remember. _

Jenifer Blitz nodded at the receptionist. The receptionist rose from her chair and motioned for Ms. Blitz to follow her. Jenifer did as she was told and walked after the receptionist. They entered a small room with a coffee table and a couple of chairs.

Meanwhile, a man had been watching all the events unfold since Jenifer had entered. He was lucky she didn't spot him, but he was shrouded by his newspaper. He stared with disbelief as Jenifer Blitz had entered the small room.

Jenifer was thinking about her name. She was overwhelmed with happiness. She had a name! A name that was just as mysterious to her as it was to any stranger, but she had a name! She settled on just calling herself Jen Blitz, as it sounded better.

A guard entered the small room holding a small lock-box. He sat it on the coffee table and took out a key to unlock it. He never took his eyes off Jen, who was studying the case and him both.

The box unlocked with a click as the guard removed the keys. He left out the door to leave Jen with some privacy. Jen took a deep breath as she opened the box. She was awestruck by what she had found.

Inside the case, there were a multitude of items. The one that surprised her the most was a black handgun, resting safely on top of stacks of euros. Jen guessed there was well near half a thousand in euros inside, maybe more. She grabbed the gun slowly and pulled it up to her view. She looked at it with fearful eyes.

_Who am I?! Why do I have a gun_!

Jen took the gun, and instinctively, broke it down in less than thirty seconds. She looked at the gun with questionable eyes and bit her lip.

_Now...how did I know **that**!_

Jen looked away from the gun and in the box. She found several passports lying in the corner of the box. Jen picked them up and read through them. They were all from different countries with different names.

_Maya Knox from Germany? Rachael Dubois from France? Cindy Felliny from Italy? Which of these am I?!_

Jen finally came upon a passport to the United States. It read her name on the inside_: Blitz, Jenifer Anne._

_So, I am Jenifer Blitz. The Anne sounds familiar, too. Well, now at least I know where I'm from and who I am. But why am I in Europe? With a handgun, languages I can speak, and fighting skills I know. Something is up..._

Jen finally found a folded piece of paper. She began to open it up, and was shocked to find it was a picture. A picture of the blonde-haired man in her dreams. It was a well-defined picture. The man was smiling with some sort of rat thing on his shoulder. Jen's memories flooded again, but all she could remember was what she had found in her dreams. Just him. Then nothing.

Jen knew this man was of importance to her. She tucked the picture, and the passports in her pocket. She glanced back down at the money. There was a lot of it. More than she could just walk out with.

She had devised a plan to take a couple of rolls of euros, buy a purse, and return back to collect the rest. She made sure the bank would hold the box while she was gone. Jen then started out the door, with the suspicious man from earlier watching her. Jen watched him glance at her several times, and became aware he was about to follow her when he had stood after she exited the door.

When Jen reached the sidewalk, she bolted past people and began running away from the bank. She looked back at the man as he exited, and was coming after her. He looked familiar to her, but she didn't have time to go into deep thought about it. She ran down an alleyway and around the corner, with the man closing in behind her. She stopped and looked around her, and smiled as something caught her eye.

As the man rounded the corner, Jen had left his line of sight. He stopped and looked around, wondering where she had gone. He then ran down the sidewalk until he was out of view.

Meanwhile, Jen had hidden inside a department store near the corner the man had just past. She walked over to some purses for sell and picked one up. She brought it to the cashier, while wondering who was in such a hurry to come after her...

--

Jen held the purse in her hand as she walked into a phone booth. She had gone back by the bank and emptied out all of the money. Her next instinct was to see if she was registered to a hotel or apartment in London. Since she did not have a phone, and did not want to risk being tracked with one, especially after her run-in with the guy from the bank. So she decided to call from an unlisted phone booth.

She found a phone book inside the booth and searched under hotels. Jen went through a couple names and numbers before stumbling onto one that possibly had her registered in.

"Hello, is a Jenifer Blitz staying at your hotel?" Jen asked, acting like a friend of herself.

There was a pause on the other line, and then a man spoke up.

"Yes, madame, we have a Jenifer Blitz registered at our fine hotel. Do you wish to speak to her?" the man asked, trying to make his voice sound proper.

"No, I was just wondering," Jen said as she hung up the phone.

Jen knew where she was staying, and maybe where she might find some more answers...

The Classy Class Hotel.

* * *

You know the drill! Please review!


	4. CHAPTER THREE

**CHAPTER THREE**

The Classy Class Hotel was a hotel that lived up to its name. Inside, a huge chandelier hung down over a very nice ballroom. Guests were moving about, some dressed in suits to go to out-of-town meetings, while others were dressed casually, ready to enjoy London's beautiful attractions.

Jen was there only to find out more about herself. She walked across the ballroom to a flight of stairs, carrying her purse in one hand, and a room key in the other. Jen had went by the front desk and asked for an extra key, acting like she misplaced it. It was an honest question, anyways, she did misplace it.

Jen came to the fourth floor, and looked down the hallway for her room number. The clerk at the front desk had told her where her room number was...Room 213. Jen felt an uneasiness when talking to the clerk, as if he was slapping a fake smile on her.

She came to the room and pushed the key into the lock. As she turned the key, she glanced over at room service rolling into another hallway. Jen took hardly any notice, but her instincts told her to look that way. She pushed open the door and went inside to her room. As she did, the room service employee fell to the ground. A bullet in his head.

Jen was appalled with what she saw in her room. The whole room had been ransacked, trashed, and destroyed. The bed was overturned, the phone was off the hook, and sheets and towels were strayed everywhere. Jen walked slowly inside, but stopped when she passed the small closet.

Inside the closet were numerous guns and knives lying in a pile. Jen bent down and examined them. She wondered if they were her weapons, but did not have time to think more when suddenly a beep went off in the room. Jen stood cautiously as the beep sounded again. Afraid it might be a bomb, Jen walked slowly over to the source of the sound. After a couple of beeps, she found a cellphone wedged under the bed. She pulled it out and opened it.

The phone's screen read _new message _on it. Jen clicked a button as a message rolled back on it.

"Alpha, listen, its me, Binkly Ross, I...uh...I don't know what to do...there are men outside in SUVs...they're watching my apartment...I need your help...please Alpha! I need-"

The message was cut short. Jen was confused by the message. Very confused.

_Who is Binkly Ross? And Alpha? Alpha...That name...why does it sound familiar? Is it a code? Maybe this Binkly Ross knows..._

"Room service!"

Jen turned and looked at the door. Why was room service at her door? She didn't call them.

"I...uh...I didn't call!" Jen said, frantically trying to close the closet door on the guns. As she did, another instinct kicked in...telling her it was a trap.

_Why would it be a trap? It could be just a mistake._

**_Yeah, and you saw room service walk away. Think about it? It doesn't make sense._**

_Does it? Sure I didn't call, and the guy walked away, but..._

"Ma'am, I have places to be!"

Jen looked down at one of the guns. Reluctantly she picked one up and cocked it, loading it. She didn't know how she knew how to use one, but she knew why she needed to. Protection. Something was up.

Jen walked over to the door and peered into the peephole. Jen could see man on the other side, not dressed in hotel employee attire. The man instead was the same one who had followed her earlier that day. Jen swallowed her breath as she replied back. Jen could see the man clearly now. He had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and was athletically built. He was wearing a gray sweater and jeans.

"Just leave the cart outside, I can't get to it now, I'm naked," Jen said, watching the man's movements through the peephole.

"Sorry, I can't do that, ma'am," the man said as he pulled out a gun as well.

Jen's eyes widened as the man held the weapon up, examined it, and pointed it at the doorknob. The gun had a silencer on it, so Jen knew that no one was going to hear what was going to happen next.

The man shot at the knob, and it burst. Jen readied herself behind the door as the man burst through. He pointed the gun into empty space, expecting to find a naked woman looking in shock.

Instead, he was met with an up and close look with the door, as Jen slammed it back at him. The man fell back as Jen turned to him and kicked the gun from his hand. He stood and rushed towards her, fists prepared to lunge. Jen was prepared as well, grabbing the man's wrist as he swung a punch. She then proceeded in swinging him into the wall, and delivering a punch to his gut, and another to his head. The man yelped in pain as Jen noticed an elderly couple looking in awe.

"He threatened to hit me," Jen said casually with a smile, and then sending a swift kick to his jaw.

The elderly couple watched as Jen took his gun, grabbed her purse, and ran from the room. Jen walked by the couple and to the stairs. The couple turned their heads back to see the man limping towards them, nursing his jaw. The old woman tried to hit him with her purse.

"How dare you try to hit her, you...you..."

The man pushed the elderly woman out of the way, and began limping towards the elevator, with a look of anger on his face. He suddenly felt his phone ring in his pocket, and he moved to pull it out.

"What?!"

"Agent Echo, have you made contact with her?"

"Contact? The woman just handed my ass to me! Oh, I made_ contact_!"

"Any signs she's gone rouge?"

"I don't know, let me get back to you," Echo said as he hung up the phone.

Jen was running across the ballroom and towards the door. Not only fearful for her life, she had no idea why this guy was after her. She made it to the doorway, and ran out to the sidewalk and the busy streets. As she leaves, the clerk she had talked with earlier picks up his phone and dials a number.

"She just left...Just now...yes, she was alone..."

Jen waved her hand for a taxi to pick her up. One did, and Jen got inside, watching out the corner of her eye.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Um...anywhere, I don't care...just get me away from here," Jen said, as she put the gun inside her purse.

The driver saw this, and began to freak out. He looked frantically at her as she kept looking out the back window.

"Listen, Madame, if you're part of some robbery or something, please, I do whatever you say..."

"Listen, I'm not part of a robbery, I'm trying to evade someone, and if you're worried about the gun, I promise you, I'm not going to use it..."

Jen stopped when she saw a black SUV round the street. Inside there were a couple of men wearing black trench coats and sunglasses. Jen suddenly felt her stomach sink as she realized they were not on her side. Frankly, she was the only one on her side.

_Those men...they look familiar...but not in a good way...Oh no..._

Jen turned back to the driver and pulled out the gun. She pointed it right in the driver's face.

"Listen, I don't have time to explain, I just need you to drive. You drive, or we die," Jen said, looking at the drive dead in the eyes.

"Lady, you just said you wouldn't use that..."

"I know what I said, but this is an emergency! Now drive!"

The driver quickly turned and stepped on the gas and accelerated forward. Jen looked back at the SUV, it was following closely behind.

"I did not want to do this today!"

"Shut up!" Jen said, trying to watch the SUV.

The taxi made a sharp turn into another street. Jen kept one hand on the seat, and the other with her gun pointed at the driver. Jen looked forward at several homes coming in view. She saw an alleyway in the distance, and decided it was now or never.

Jen opened the taxi door and sprang out with her gun and purse. She rolled across the concrete several times before stopping and wincing in pain. She stood up and ran as the SUV made the turn and found Jen dead in its path. Jen ran quickly across the road to the alley and ran through it. The SUV stopped at the entrance of the alley, and several trench coat clad men got out. They all pointed their gun in the small confined space, but Jen was nowhere to be found. The men got back inside the SUV.

Jen had lost them, but just for now. She knew she had not seen the last of them. Her life had suddenly became dangerous and scary, and she knew it would only get worse. She walked down the sidewalk of a suburban neighborhood, breathing heavily from her little dash. She closed her eyes to cough, but then felt herself slam into another being. They both fell to the ground, and Jen opened her eyes to see a mailman sitting across from her.

"That was my bad, I'm so sorry," the postal worker said, moving quickly to pick up his mail and help Jen up.

Jen just looked at him with curious eyes, as the man helped her up. The mailman's pants suddenly began to slide down his legs, and he stood in front of her with his pants at his ankles. He quickly tried to pull them back up and secure them.

"Sorry, they gave me one size too big," the man said with a goofy smile.

Jen just giggled at him...

* * *

There's another chapter for you! **Please review!**


	5. CHAPTER FOUR

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Jen giggled for a few more seconds before the man cut in, but he was just as amused as her.

"Now, hey, don't laugh at me like that, I can't help it," the man said playfully.

Jen's gaze diverted from him to a black SUV pulling into the street. Her attitude changed as she realized she had completely forgot all about the men after her. She glanced at the man, and then at his mail truck. An idea struck her, but it would be risky.

"Listen, I need you to drive me somewhere, now," Jen said quickly, grasping the man's shoulders.

"What? Is this some joke? I can't do that, I still have like twenty more routes, and..."

Jen immediately pulled out her gun and pointed it at the man. The SUV was closing in on where they were, and Jen had to get out before they saw her. The man's smile faded.

"You're serious," the man said fearfully.

"Yes, now move," said Jen, motioning towards the truck.

The man and Jen walked to the the mail truck, and the man got in on the other side.. He started the truck as the SUV was less than fifty feet away, while Jen hid herself in the back of the truck, the gun pointed straight at the man.

"Why are you doing this?" the man asked as he pulled out in front of the SUV.

"Because, you were there," Jen said coldly.

"Oh, well that makes perfect sense," the man said sarcastically.

The truck made a right turn at the end of the street, with the SUV behind them. The SUV kept tailing them until it made a left turn onto another street. The truck continued down the street, with Jen peering out the back window to make sure the SUV was gone.

"Seriously, why is a young woman with black hair, in the middle of the afternoon pointing a bloody gun at my skull, telling me to drive to who knows where?" the man asked, losing his calm behavior.

"What's your name?" Jen asked out of nowhere.

"My name? Mark. Mark Danes. Pleased to meet you," the man said, being sarcastic on the last part.

"Well, Mark, I'm afraid you won't fully understand what I'm doing, but I can use you," Jen said, moving to the seat next to him.

"Oh, dandy."

"Now, I need you to drive to a large department store...somewhere with a lot of inventory," said Jen, keeping the gun pointed at him.

"You mean like Smarty Mart?" Mark asked.

"If that will work, then yes," Jen said, confused.

"You're not from around London, are you?" asked Mark, looking at her every so often.

"I...I don't know," Jen said, staring off into space.

"Its sort of a yes or no question," Mark said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Listen, you drive, and I tell you where to go! That is how this going to work, okay?" Jen said, gripping the gun harder.

"Okay, okay, relax! I was just making conversation! What else is there to do with someone pointing a gun at you?" said Mark, trying to calm Jen down.

After a long pause, Jen peered her eyes over at Mark. She began to study him while he was driving. She noticed his good driving posture first, showing that he did a lot of driving. She also noticed he had no pictures in his truck, and no wedding band. She concluded he was single, and doubtfully had kids.

Mark to Jen was attractive, but not to the point where she was falling head over heels. She looked at him like she would any other guy in the world, but his features made him distinctive in her eyes. He had short dark brown hair, with a cowlick in the back. He had dark blue eyes, with white spots in the iris. He was in shape for his age, which she concluded was early thirties, definitely older than herself.

_He seems like a nice guy. Goofy, and calm in the face of danger. He seems like someone I know._ _Or knew..._

Jen pulled out a photograph from her purse. The one of the blonde-haired man. She studied it, and then studied Mark. There were similarities in their face, but there were also clear opposites. Mark was not the one in her photograph, but he was close. Was that enough?

_--_

Smarty Mart was a bustling place of people, some in a hurry, others not so much. Mark's mail truck pulled into the parking lot, but Jen made him park on the secluded side of the parking lot. They got out of the truck, while Mark suddenly became uneasy.

"What guarantees you I won't run while in this store, or cry for help?" Mark asked, making eye contact with Jen.

Jen just raised her gun and pointed it at his head. She fired the gun as Mark let out a yelp and closed his eyes. He opened them to see Jen had never even looked up, and was fiddling with her purse. The gun still pointed at him.

"That's my guarantee. I missed your head by an inch, on purpose without even looking, but if you try anything, I can make up for that inch...is that okay with you?" Jen said, only raising her head to ask the last question.

Mark gulped as he never stopped looking at Jen.

"Peachy," he said calmly.

"Good, now let's go shopping, honey," Jen said with a large smile, imitating a housewife.

Jen placed the gun in her purse and kept it pointing at Mark. They entered the store as people were running from one place to another, frantically trying pick up items important to their lives.

"Why is everyone in such a hurry?" Jen asked.

"Well, seeing as it was Thanksgiving last Saturday, I think people would trying to cash in on the Christmas sales," Mark said, walking with Jen behind him.

"What day is it today?" Jen asked, watching everyone move by her.

"Tuesday, why?" Mark asked, confused she would even ask such a question.

"I just didn't know what day it was," Jen said cautiously.

Mark looked at her with confusion on his face, not understanding where she was coming from.

"You know, I've known you for about an hour now ,and you haven't mentioned your name? Any reason why not?" Mark asked.

"You don't need to know it, that simple."

"Oh."

The two made their way to the cosmetics aisle, and Jen began to look for hair dye. She found a blonde container, and picked it up.

"Oh, so you're buying the 'blondes have more fun' saying, huh?" Mark said.

Jen just gave him a look as they moved to another aisle and picked up some clothes for both of them. They then moved to a cashier to pay. Jen pulled out enough money from her purse to pay the woman.

"At least my kidnapper is rich," Mark said under his breath.

Jen knocked him with her elbow, hard enough to send a message and hurt. Mark clutched his side, and held in a yelp of pain. Jen finished paying, and they both walked to the exit.

"That really hurt," Mark said, still holding his side.

"You should see me when I'm mad," Jen said, keeping her eyes on her path ahead.

"So, can I go now?" Mark asked, ready to end Jen's little game.

"You have a cellphone?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I need to call someone, duh."

"Can't you use yours?"

"I don't have one."

Mark pulled out his cellphone from his navy blue pants and handed it to Jen. Jen dialed information, and got the operator.

"Can you give me a Binkly Ross' address?" Jen asked into the receiver.

There was a short chat between Jen and the operator as Jen and Mark reached the mail truck. Jen hung up the phone and handed it to Mark. They got into the truck and Mark started it.

"So, who is Binkly Ross?" Mark asked, interested in what Jen was up to.

"I don't know," Jen said with a frown.

"Those seem to be your favorite words," Mark said in spite.

Jen pulled out the gun and put it right in his face, with her finger clutched on the trigger.

"Listen to me, and listen closely...Shut up!" Jen said angrily, fear and anger in her eyes.

Mark did not reply, but simply just kept driving. Never taking his eyes off the road, and never taking the woman right next to him off his mind.

"Drive me to a cheap motel, we're going to stay for the night," Jen said.

"We?"

"Yes, we. Me and you. Mark and I, do I have to spell it out?" Jen said coldly.

"And what makes you think I won't run out in the middle of the night?" Mark asked, looking at her with a questioning gaze.

"You'll have to walk right by me, because I promise you, I won't be asleep. I haven't slept in weeks," Jen said.

"Would being psychotic have anything to do with that?" Mark asked, starting to lose his cool.

"Not a good idea to instigate the person with the gun," Jen said, keeping the gun pointed right at him.

Dead silence filled the truck as Mark continued to drive. It was going to be a long night...

--

Mark and Jen entered the small, rundown motel room. There was only one bed, one chair, and a toilet. There was no shower, because they were public downstairs. Jen sat their bag of clothes and her purse in the floor and picked the chair up, setting it in front of the door. It was dark outside, but not late. Not yet.

Jen pulled out her clothes and Mark's clothes. She threw them on the bed beside him. He looked up at her with a sheepish smile.

"You know, you can have the bed," Mark said, talking for the first time since they got there.

"That's a very kind offer, but no, you need to sleep," Jen said, pulling her shirt off to reveal her white bra.

Mark glanced at her with an uncomfortable face, and then he looked away, giving her privacy. Jen looked at her blue tank top she had bought the day prior. It was matted with dirt from her little escapade, and reeked of sweat. She threw it in the trash as she picked up a black long sleeve blouse. She also pulled out a new pair of jeans, and a white robe. She threw the robe to the side, and pulled down her dirty jeans, revealing her white panties as well. She looked up at Mark to see him averting his gaze. She smiled.

Jen pulled on her new pair of jeans, and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She gave herself an 'okay', and walked back into the room. Mark was changing as well, and was only in his underwear. She giggled as he tried to cover himself, with his cheeks turning red.

"It's okay," Jen said, turning her head away, but secretly peering at him from the side.

He changed and got into his bed, and rested his head on the pillow. Jen moved over to the chair and sat. She looked at Mark, and then at her purse. She pulled out the picture of the blonde-haired man, and looked at it again. There was something about this man that she had to know.

_Who is this guy? Why do I have a picture of him? Why do I know how to fight, read people, use a gun, and disguise myself? Who am I running from? Why was I stabbed? Why am I known as 'Alpha' by this Binkly Ross person? Who is Binkly Ross? Who am I?_

There were too many questions to ponder in one night, but Jen couldn't escape them. She secretly was scared of who she might be, someone dangerous, someone...

Who has nothing to lose.

Jen stayed awake all night, and Mark never tried anything. She had watched him in the early part of the morning, and couldn't help but look at him. She had to admit, she was attracted to him, but she couldn't let these feelings move forward. She had to protect him...protect him from who she was...

"Good morning...oh, wait, I forgot, you don't have a name," Mark said, yawning in between his words.

"It's Jen. Jenifer Blitz, as far as I know," Jen said, looking away from him.

"What do you mean 'as far as you know'?" Mark asked, confused.

"Its nothing, but you wanted to know my name, and there you go. Now, get ready, we have to go," Jen said, standing and pulling on her shoes.

"Let me guess...To kidnap another mailman?" Mark said amusingly.

Jen giggled at his joke. She was glad he still had a sense of humor after all that had happened. It calmed her when the more disturbing and sensitive questions entered her mind.

"No, silly, we're going to see this Binkly Ross guy," Jen said, moving the chair out of the door.

"Oh, well, I'm sure he has one, too," Mark said, walking over to her.

As Mark moved over to her, he tripped and fell in front of her. She helped him up, and was met with his face inches away. Her gaze was matched with his as they shared a rather uncomfortable moment again. Mark turned his head and moved over, while Jen just watched him. An uneasiness had entered between them, but she could not worry about it.

"So, are you going to have that gun of yours pointed at me again?" Mark asked nonchalantly.

Jen looked at the gun she had taken off the man that had tried to kill her the day before. It was lying on the chair where she was all night. She picked it up and put it in her purse, and then looked at Mark.

"As long as you're a good little boy, I won't use my weapon, okay?" Jen negotiated.

"Okay, Mommie," Mark said, acting like a schoolboy.

Jen laughed again. Mark was growing on her. As much as she did not want him, she still did. Then the thought of the blonde-haired man would enter her mind. Was she romantically involved with the blonde-haired man? Was she married to him? She couldn't let herself fall prey to a small crush on a guy she had just met the day prior. No, she wouldn't. She just needed him to drive her, because...she couldn't drive...could she?

_Ah! This is too confusing! I have no idea what I'm doing!_

What was her reason?

Jen and Mark exited out the room door as Jen locked it. They then walked back to the mail truck. The more they got close to this Binkly Ross' house, the more Jen began to realize that she was about to enter a dark place...a very dark place...

* * *

I forgot to mention! There is a trailer made by myself on YouTube. Just search the name of the fanfic, and you'll find it. _**Please review!**_


	6. CHAPTER FIVE

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Jen and Mark entered the mail truck with the sun barely poking out across the skyline. A very small amount of cars were crossing the highway next to the motel. Mark started the vehicle, as Jen breathed in heavily, trying to calm her nerves. For some odd reason, this Binkly Ross was someone she didn't like to think about.

Mark drove the truck several blocks before breaking the silence between Jen and him.

"So, do you want some coffee, or maybe a scone, anything?" he asked, looking at her.

"No," she said flatly.

"Do you ever eat?"

"When I'm hungry."

Mark chuckled at her crack. Even though she held him hostage, he didn't feel like a hostage with her. He felt more like a friend, but he was still afraid of her. Afraid of what she might do.

"You sure have been calm through all this," Jen said, keeping the gun in her purse within safe reach. Jen liked Mark, but she did not fully trust him yet. She was afraid he might pull something at any moment, and she had to be ready.

"Well, I'm naturally a brave guy, and to be honest, I don't think you're going to hurt me," Mark said confidently.

"Really? Why is that?"

"Because you aren't acting like someone who would want to hurt me, or else you would've. Plus, you haven't even attempted at asking for money or valuables, or threatening my family," Mark said.

"Well, the money thing is right, but I can't hurt a family that doesn't exist," Jen said, propping her feet on the dashboard.

Mark looked over at her with a perplexed, yet staggered grin. He smiled more when he asked his question.

"Okay, how'd you know?"

"Simple, you would've mentioned them, and you would've worn a wedding band..."

"Yes, but what if..."

"You wouldn't take it off for work, because quite frankly, you're a postal worker. All you have to fear is a loose dog or mailbox bomb."

"That hurts...but you seem to have me all figured out. Tell me, how old do you think I am?"

"Early thirties, I'd say thirty-one. You're about six two, and probably weigh two twenty, two twenty five tops."

"Wow, you're amazing! That's spot on! You must work for American Intelligence, or maybe British," Mark said, glancing at her amazed.

"That's a likely scenario, but I don't think I'm British. I'm pretty sure I'm from the U.S," Jen said, staring out the window.

"Oh, well, I could tell that when we met," Mark said matter-of-fact.

"What about you?" curiously asked Jen.

"Me? Well, I was born in Africa, my parents were naturalist seeking resolutions for the governments and such, but when I was four, we moved to Wales, and then, when I was old enough, I moved to the city, and decided to make it as a postal worker...my parents were not too fond of it...they thought I had not risen to my potential..." Mark trailed off towards the end into deep thought.

"I'm sorry," Jen said embarrassingly.

"No, its quite alright, I just...had to do what I had to do."

"Do you have a house or apartment?"

"No, my buddy's been letting me stay, since my sister moved to Paris after she kicked me out," Mark said.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding on you..." Jen apologized.

"No, no. Its alright. Everyone has family issues, and it takes time to resolve them," Mark said, his frown being replaced by his smile.

_I don't even know if I have a family. Parents, siblings, even children and a husband...they could all be searching for me, and I can't even get to them. That makes me sad..._

"What about you? Any little Jen Blitz's running around with Mr. Blitz?" Mark continued, interested.

"I know you hate hearing this, but I don't know," Jen said, trying to plea with him.

Mark stopped talking. They finally arrived at Binkly Ross's apartment complex. They parked across the street and got out of the truck. Jen only pulled out one thing...her gun. She left the rest in the truck, thinking she wouldn't need it.

The pair walked to the front door, and entered. Jen looked at Ross's room number on the listing, and found it on the second floor. Mark and Jen entered the elevator and ascended to the next level. Jen loaded her gun on the way up, causing nervousness with Mark beside her.

"You really think you're going to need that?"

"Always be prepared," Jen said, cocking the gun.

The two stepped out and came to Binkly Ross's door. Jen knocked on it, and told Mark what to say.

"Mr. Ross, I have a package here I need you to sign for," Mark said, acting like the mailman he was.

There was no reply.

"Mr. Ross?"

Jen glanced out the window nearby, and looked at the mail truck. A green car pulled up beside it, and then parked in front of it. The passenger never leaving. Jen became apprehensive.

"Mr..."

"Move!"

Jen pushed Mark to the side, and then raised up her leg. She brought a hard kick to the door, causing it to fly open. Jen and Mark were astonished with what they saw.

"You still want to talk to him?" Mark asked.

Binkly Ross's body sat in a recliner, with two bullets in his brain. Jen walked over to the body, and a memory flashed back to her.

_A package of some sort...he handed me a package once...Alpha...Beta...Charlie...Delta...Echo**...Echo**...Alpha...**Alpha...Blitz is Alpha. Falconeye? **What is Falconeye? **We must find out. **_

"Jen, is everything okay?" Mark asked, reluctant if he should move towards her.

"We have to find something that relates him to me. Some sort of document or file..."

Jen stopped when her view came across the window. Outside, a black SUV had pulled up, and two men got out. They were dressed like the men that had chased Jen the previous day. She suddenly kicked into high gear.

"Get in the bedroom," Jen said.

"But, you just said..."

"Do it," Jen said, raising the gun.

Mark complied and ran to the bedroom. He closed and locked the door, still confused by what was happening.

Meanwhile, Jen had closed the door. She couldn't lock it, but she did prop a coffee table against it. It wouldn't hold, but it would long enough for her to think of a escape. She could go out the windows, because they were on the second floor, and she could break her legs. Mark wouldn't be able to get out, either.

Jen moved her glance all across the room as she heard a pounding on the door. A couple muffled shots rang through the door, with light peering into the holes. She didn't have long. The men were already pushing hard, and the coffee table would give in a matter of seconds. Jen finally came across a closet and smiled.

Less than thirty seconds later, two men pushed their way into the room. The men were wearing black trenchcoats, with black sunglasses, and green gloves. They also wore military boots, which moved cautiously as they entered the room. They raised their guns, outfitted with silencers.

"Where'd she go?" one of the men asked.

Suddenly, Jen's figure shot out of the closet, her gun aimed at the men. She fired a shot into the chest of one of the men, and brought her leg up to kick the other gun out of the other man's hand. The man who lost his gun, moved towards her and tried to wrestle her gun from her. He landed a punch into her stomach, but she returned the favor by sending a swift kick to his groin, and then a punch to his jaw. He fell with a thud, and was incapacitated for a second.

Mark heard the commotion and exited the room to see what was happening. He was met with the man who Jen had kicked and punched, reaching for his gun and raising it towards Mark. Mark froze and let out a yelp. Jen had her back turned, but immediately saw what was about to happen. In a blink of an eye, she brought her foot down onto the man's wrist, and sent a hard punch to man's skull. He was knocked out cold. Jen picked up their guns and put them in the trash can.

Mark walked out to see the damage Jen had inflicted. He was stunned, and looked wide-eyed at Jen.

"I told you I would need this," Jen said casually, raising her gun.

"You just saved me life!" Mark said astonishingly.

"Yeah, I did. Now let's go, the police are going to be here any minute. We'll have to come back later," Jen said, moving towards the door. Mark just looked at the fallen men as he made his way to the door. His fear of Jen suddenly rose tremendously.

Jen and Mark made it out of the building just as police were in the area. They ran quickly back to the truck, getting in as police stopped at the front entrance. Mark started the truck and they drove off. Jen put the gun back in her purse, and looked at the scene as they drove away. She then noticed the green car from earlier tailing them. It had not moved since they left, and Jen could see the man who had chased her the previous day at the bank and hotel behind the wheel.

_Echo...Alpha...Alpha...Echo...You are Alpha...Falconeye...Falconeye...Echo...Project Falconeye..._

"Mark, let me drive," Jen said, looking at the mirror.

"Oh God, is there police after us now! Jen, I can't handle this anymore! You took out two men on your own back there!"

"Mark..."

"What do you want with me!? Seriously, I just do what you need, but please, I can't be involved in some police hunt. I can't go to jail, I didn't do anything!"

"Mark! Shut up! Just shut up! You aren't going to jail, but you might die if you don't give me the damn steering wheel!" Jen said, looking at him sternly.

Mark switched places with her as there was no traffic around. Jen placed her hands on the wheel, and her foot on the gas pedal. Never taking her eyes off the car behind her.

"What's going on?" Mark asked.

"We're being followed," Jen said, watching the road ahead.

"It kind of pulls to the left," Mark said, looking out the back window.

"That will not matter," Jen said, clenching the steering wheel tight.

Jen pressed the gas pedal harder as the truck accelerated at a faster pace. The car followed the example, and Jen was positive they were being followed. She then proceeded to speed up as fast as she could, with the car close behind.

It was a high speed chase through the streets of London, and Jen had the disadvantage. She was driving a truck, while this mysterious figure could catch her in a small car. She decided to make an exit towards a warehouse area. The car was gaining on her, and moved to her left side. She could see the man preparing a gun in his hands as he accelerated. Jen prepared a plan that was dangerous, if not suicidal.

"Mark, I want you to get in the back of the truck and hold on for dear life," Jen said, watching the car move closer beside her.

Mark nodded without question and moved to do jus that. Within seconds of doing so, Jen veered the truck sideways towards the truck, and then moved to the back with Mark. The man had no time to react as his car slammed right into the truck, demolishing both of the vehicles.

The two vehicles skidded several feet before coming to a slow stop. After a couple of seconds, the back door of the mail truck swung open, considering the truck was on its side now. Out stepped the battered figures of Jen and Mark. Jen walked out dizzily, while Mark moved away to vomit after their wild ride. Jen pulled her gun from her purse and raised it, walking slowly over to the car.

The mysterious man was pulling himself out, not able to move his legs at all. His head was had trickles of blood from broken glass. He pulled himself out far enough from the flame-filled accident, to where Jen could see him.

Jen pointed her gun at him, and walked over to him. Blood was on her face, too, but not as bad.

"Are you Echo!" Jen demanded.

The man just laid quiet, staring at Jen with unbelieving eyes.

"I'm not gonna ask you again!" Jen said, putting the gun to his forehead.

"Yes," the man said, breathing harshly.

"Who do you work for!" Jen asked angrily.

"The same people you bloody work for!" Echo said spitefully.

"Who? Why are they after me?" Jen interrogated.

"GJ! You know, Falconeye! What's wrong with you, Alpha! Why are you doing all this?" Echo said, pain reaching its full extent in his body.

"Who is GJ? What do they want with me?" Jen asked.

Echo wouldn't reply. He yelled out in pain as he writhed on the ground.

"Tell me!" Jen continued.

"You tell me, Alpha! I just got my orders to detain you! From the man we all answer from!" Echo said, blood still running down his face.

"How many of us are there! What is Falconeye, GJ, and this man! Are they all the same people!?" Jen asked impatiently.

Suddenly, an explosion erupted from the accident. A giant fireball rose from the scene, and nearly burnt Jen and Echo. Jen looked back to see Mark already running away from Jen and Echo. Jen looked at his running figure and back down at Echo, and made a choice.

Jen stood up and started running full speed after Mark. Mark rounded a corner, and Jen soon did too, constantly getting closer to him.

Meanwhile, Echo still laid in a pathetic state when a black SUV pulled up to the scene. He looked up in shock to see one tall man walking towards him, a gun in hand. He looked at the face to see a smirk, and an eyepatch over the man's right eye. Echo cowered in fear as the eyepatched man pointed the gun and pulled the trigger several times.

The eyepatched man was the last thing Echo ever saw.

* * *

More to come! Hope you've enjoyed so far! **_Please review!_**


	7. CHAPTER SIX

**CHAPTER SIX**

_Global Justice Headqarters, Upperton, USA_

Global Justice was a network of government secrets. One that had just gone awry, had all members on edge. The Director had to answer to a higher power, and when he did, he did not hesitate on asking the members of GJ's technical department on their incompetence. Nobody liked the Director, but they had to follow orders. They had to.

The Director of GJ was William Archy Du. He was of Asian decent, but was born with a U.S citizenship. He enlisted in the CIA's training course when he was only eighteen. He was the best in all challenges. Within a month, he had became a full-fledged CIA officer, but was transferred to Global Justice, and became the top ranking agent. He received fifteen awards for his service of six years in GJ's Special Mission Bureau. After the previous director, Betty Director, retired three years ago, he was appointed as the Director of GJ. An honor he would never forget. The honor of leading the most powerful organization in the world.

His subordinate, Daniel Scott Gates, would always meet with Du for unknown reasons at a certain time of the day. Some speculated they were discussing mission strategies and such, others did not notice or care. Gates would always relay Du's instructions to Ground Zero, except when Du was there himself, which was rare. Ground Zero was the main networking and project situation room. Every single high priority situation occurred on Ground Zero. Global Justice scientists even had to appear on Ground Zero in high priority cases. As they all were now.

Du was present on Ground Zero at the moment, too. However, his expression never changed. He always had a look of seriousness on his face, like he was ready for anything. Gates was reading information displayed on the screen.

"Sir, we lost communication with Echo," said a computer technician, typing on a computer.

"Last stated position?" the blonde-haired, brown eyed Gates asked. He was average size for a forty year old, but a tad bulky, too.

"En route behind target, sir," said another technician.

"That either means he's got her, or she's got him," Du said, turning his head towards Gates.

"Sir, we've got an incoming call coming from Echo!" yelled a third technician.

"Well, bring it up, and begin tracking!" Gates ordered.

Suddenly, the large screen brought up a picture of Echo, and a wavelength recorder for audio. A voice came on the line that the whole floor could hear.

"_Bonjour?"_

"Who are we speaking to?" asked Gates, talking into a microphone.

"You are speaking to the man that answers to one name, and one name only, _The Rouge!_" said the voice, clearly French.

Du and Gates glanced at each other. They were suddenly struck with fear, but proceeded to contain their looks.

"What does the Rouge want with Agent Alpha?" Du asked.

"To finish your little screw up, you American scum!"

"What has happened to Agent Echo?" asked Gates.

"I'm afraid he is dead, a message sent by The Rouge to stay out of our affairs with Dr..."

"You don't have to remind us her name, we know that name, that..."

"Then know this! The Rouge will not stop until she is found and _annihilated_!" said the French voice.

The line was disconnected as the voice had hung up the phone. Gates and Du sighed and walked aimlessly around the main floor of Ground Zero. Gates removed his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"What do we do, Will!? Not only do we got a rouge agent, but _it_ involved as well! What are we going to do!?" asked Gates, beginning to lose his composure.

"Calm down, Deputy Director! Just calm down! I have a handle on this! We are Global Justice, the highest paid, highest ranking government organization in the world! This is an opportunity," said Du.

"Oppurtunity? For what?" asked the flustered Gates.

"To take two birds with one stone. Look, we already know we're going to get Alpha, because she can only survive so long, but if we can get her to lure us The Rouge as well, we could be looking at the biggest capture of the history!" Du said, with all technicians listening in total interest.

Gates pondered this for a moment, a long moment. He looked at Du, and a frown appeared. He acted as if he was reluctant to agree. A bead of sweat trickled down his cheek, but he did an excellent job of concealing it.

"Very well, sir. You are the boss," Gates said.

"Good. Now, activate Agent Delta," commanded Du with confidence.

Gates nodded towards a technician, who began typing in a command to Agent Delta. A name appeared underneath Agent Delta: Dumon, Dash.

Will Du just watched the large paltform screen and smirked. She was within his reach...and she could not escape...

--

Jen was speeding up on Mark, who had been running for a couple of minutes. She could tell he was getting weak and dragging along. Jen, however, was very fit, and was very close upon him. She finally reached him, and raised her gun. He had ran into a dead end. He turned fearfully to meet her.

"What the heck was that all about?!" Jen asked angrily.

"This is too big for me! What that guy was saying! Just shoot me! Please, just end this!" Mark pleaded, dropping to his knees.

"Mark, I..."

"_Please_! Do what you have to do! I can't carry on with this! If you don't shoot, I will turn you in! I don't care anymore! Please!" Mark was beginning to sob. He was scared out of his mind.

Jen just stared into his eyes, and realized she had killed him when she entered his life. No bullet was going to help. She felt her hand shaking, and her breath shortening. She was really scared. Here was a guy she had met, well kidnapped, asking her to kill him.

"Mark, you know I can't do that," Jen just said, confused and shaky.

"Why not!? What service am I providing?! Chauffeur? I can't be involved in this! This is government stuff! Global Justice for God's sake, Jen! How the hell did you wind up with them after you!?" Mark stifled from his fearful crying.

"I don't know, Mark! I've been telling you this, because I honestly don't know! I don't know why men are after me, why I have several thousand euros, why I even know how to fight and use a gun! I don't know! Please, don't make me make this choice! I don't want to kill you!" Jen said, tears forming in her eyes.

"If you're going to lie, Jen, then kill me. I'd rather die now then later, when I find out actually helping you was a mistake. Just put one in me, right now! You can't use me, because I'm done," Mark said, closing his eyes.

Jen gripped the gun very hard. Her finger clenched around the trigger, waiting to be released or used. It was her choice. It was all her choice. Jen began to sob, as she looked at Mark through her tear-filled eyes. She finally came to her choice.

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

Mark fell to the ground, but not in death, but in fear. He opened his eyes to see Jen had pointed the gun in the air at the last second, tears strolling down her face. She sobbed hysterically as Mark watched at her with awe. She had spared his life, and for that he was grateful.

Jen fell to her knees with the gun clenched tight in her hand. Tears were streaming fast down her red cheeks. She wiped her face with her hand and looked up at Mark, who was extending a hand. Jen took it. And they walked away from the scene quietly. As if it never happened...

--

Jen and Mark sat quietly across from each other at a London bistro. Mark was rubbing his thumbs on a glass of water given to him, while Jen just sat in the booth, slouching and staring at the table with a frown, deep in thought. There had been silence between them since their little incident prior to coming to the bistro. Jen finally made a move, and pulled out several wads of cash, sliding them to Mark.

"Its nearly three thousand in euros. Its almost all I got. If its not enough, then just..." Jen stopped when Mark picked the money up and stood.

He walked away from the booth and out of her view. Jen continued to frown as she looked out the window. Mark was nowhere to be found, and probably out of her life...forever.

It was for the best.

_Wait, is he coming back? He is! What does he want? _

Mark came back and sat back in his booth. He threw the money at Jen, who flinched from the move. He stared spitefully at her.

"Did you really expect it to be that easy? I have to know, Jenifer, who you are, and what you are, or I'll never live with myself," Mark said, his expression changing.

Jen just stared at him with shock, but smiled when she realized he was not leaving. He smiled back at her, resting himself in the booth. Jen began to recall all that had happened in the last two weeks...

"It all started two weeks ago in Scotland..."

Jen delivered every single detail of her journey since Duff Killigan had found her to when Jen had ran into Mark. All Mark did was nod during the whole story, randomly at parts.

"...and then I ran into you..."

Jen looked at him with interested eyes, waiting for a response.

"Is that it?" he asked flatly.

"What do you mean 'is that it'? I can't make this stuff up, Mark," Jen said with a scoff.

"I know, but it just seems so odd...odd that you'd wash up on a Scotland beach with stab wounds, and a big hit on the head," Mark said with expressionless eyes.

"Yes, it is. But, these scars can prove it, plus the hit on my head would explain the amnesia I have. If I was hit hard enough, all my memories could have been concealed due to the damage, waiting to be released," Jen said, pulling her shirt up to reveal a a couple of scars in her side.

"Wow, it's a miracle you're alive. It must have something to do with Global Justice, but I don't know about those men in trenchcoats," Mark said, beginning to accept the truth in her statement.

"Me neither, which is what I'm trying to figure out. What is Global Justice?" Jen asked.

"What?! You don't know what..."

Jen looked at him with a 'look' that many girls give a guy when they've gone too far.

"Oh right, yeah...well, GJ is an organization that controls the safety of people all across the globe. It's like the CIA, but they take care of all the countries within their jurisdiction," Mark said.

"And the ones not in their jurisdiction?" Jen asked.

"Those countries handle their own affairs. Global Justice cannot interfere with them, or, as many countries have threatened before, those countries would declare war on all the governments and countries with Global Justice's network, and there's a lot!" Mark replied.

"How many?"

"One hundred and three."

"That's almost every country on the planet."

"Exactly. They are indeed the most powerful organization on Earth, even more than the U.S government," Mark pointed out, sipping his water.

"And they're after me. That's scary," Jen said, amazed.

"Yeah, you must have have made them pretty angry to send someone after you," said Mark.

"What happens if one country with GJ's jurisdiction becomes enemies with another country within their jurisdiction. Wouldn't that make protecting the country almost hard to do, or choose?" Jen asked.

"That doesn't happen. Because GJ always refuses to side with a certain country. And trust me, after the almost twenty years GJ's been around, people have felt safe with them. GJ gives countries equal and absolute power, and no one is even willing to give that up. That would be government suicide. That's why all war in the world has almost been abolished, because the world has almost achieved peace between nations."

"Except for the countries that aren't in their jurisdiction, right? They still fight, right?"

"Correct."

"Then why don't they ask to be protected by GJ? I mean, no one wants war, right?"

"Well, countries like Cuba and Russia don't join because they're dictatorships, and they think they can run their countries fine without help from a justice network, but then poor countries like some of those in Africa and South America, cannot afford to be part of GJ's union."

"You have to pay to be protected by GJ?" Jen asked disbelievingly.

"Oh yes. How else would they make money? Every government has to pay an equal share, or GJ will no longer keep them in their jurisdiction. It's a hefty sum, too. Nearly eight million dollars a year..."

"Wow. I just don't realize why they need them. Can't the governments defend themselves?"

"No, they couldn't. That's what the U.S realized when they founded it. It was an agreement between the U.S and its allies after the Cold War and Persian Gulf War ended. That's why GJ's Headquarters can be found in the largest city in the U.S, Upperton. The countries leaders all found that it would be easier to control crime and war within their sanctions if they had one centralized department that handled public safety and justice, hence Global Justice."

"What about the countries intelligence agencies? Wouldn't they be disbanded?" Jen asked.

"Heaven's no! They improved! They no longer sold secrets to each other, because there is no need. GJ handles that. They oversee every operation that happens within each agency, and their secrets. Besides, why sell secrets when you don't need to. Everyone has gotten along inside GJ's network. Like I said, there's been no wars, because everyone is treated equal, except for the other countries. In which, intelligence agencies are still allowed to handle espionage in the non-jurisidated countries, but still must report all information to Global Justice as part of the agreement."

"That just doesn't sound like a good idea...I mean, where is the independence? The freedom?"

"Oh, all the countries controlled by GJ are free. Another part of the agreement."

"Now, how can you say that? How can they be controlled as you say, and be free, too. It doesn't make sense." Jen said, drinking her water.

"I never really thought of it like that, hmmm," Mark reflected her point.

"And what does that do for court systems? Police? What do they do?" Jen asked.

"They still operate, but under the influence..."

"Let me guess...Global Justice?"

"I don't see what you're getting at..."

"What I'm getting at is the fact that over half the world has given power to an administration without even noticing. What if Global Justice were the ones selling secrets? What if they were giving information to countries like Cuba and Russia? Just so they could earn money and do it anonymously. I mean, who could watch Global Justice? They are the absolute power in this world," Jen said.

"I don't see how that makes sense. Global Justice moves to keep peace in the world. Peace against assassin organizations and terrorists. They protect the public. They wouldn't compromise that, would they?"

"Why couldn't they? They have all the power. They can do whatever pleases them, or keeps them on top. That's why there's been no war. Let's face it, some countries have idiots in power. Those idiots can lead their country down a sorry road, and even into war. What's stopping these countries without any jurisdiction from GJ?"

"I..."

"I'll tell you what...GJ is. But not in the way its been sold to the public, no, but in what it secretly does. Global Justice obviously has agents, I almost killed one back there. However, all they have to do is meet with the out of jurisdiction countries and then sell some secrets, like a missile code, and then places like Russia know. GJ gives them some secrets, and in return, Russia secretly submits to their control and doesn't attempt any war with places like the U.S. Face it, war is inevitable, but it can be prolonged if what you hear from your parent, Global Justice, is a lie and keeps you out of trouble. Its like telling a naive child the sky is blue because a genie does it. They believe them. Because they trust them. GJ has earned the world's trust, and in doing so, they can say whatever they want be in control. Its that simple," Jen finished.

"Simple? Hardly so. I just can't grasp why GJ would do such a conspiracy!" Mark pondered.

"It doesn't have to be GJ in general. People in its payroll can be lied to as well. It could be a group of people in GJ, or even a single person, too. Giving secrets to whoever pays the most. If GJ was working, it would've started working years ago."

"How can you even comprehend this? You're talking as if...as if..."

"Yes. As if Global Justice has achieved world domination. Its scary, but possible. Possible...possible..." Jen trailed off.

_Possible? What?_

"This is unbelievable. I think you've truly gone off the deep end. You're talking out of paranoia...how could you even grasp such a concept?" Mark asked.

"I don't know. It just came to me. Like I knew. After you revealed the organization, it was like thoughts entered my head...thoughts that are familiar, but never spoken of...it's weird, but confusing," Jen said.

"You're confusing. That's the simple truth. You appear as single attractive woman and inside you're really a conspiracy-thinking...butt-kicking...scary woman," Mark said, stuttering.

"Thank you, I'll take the attractive part as a compliment," Jen said with a smile.

Mark blushed, and just drank his drink. Jen watched as two police officers entered the bistro, removing their hats. She placed a couple of euros on the table for the drinks and stood.

"Come on," Jen said, watching the officers.

"Oh, I see," Mark said, seeing the policemen.

Mark and Jen exited the bistro and walked down the street. They had to get back to the hotel before dark, but they had time anyway. It was only one o' clock in the afternoon...

--

Delta was annoyed that he was placed on this assignment. Never had he felt a waste of his talents since he joined GJ. Finding Agent Alpha and detaining her was something he did not want to do, but he had to. It was his job.

Delta was aware of who Alpha was, but never saw or spoke to her. They didn't talk to each other. It wasn't their job. They just followed orders, and listened to their superiors.

Obviously, Alpha had disobeyed the rules, and Delta was being sent to punish her. He didn't know specifically what she did, but he knew he was supposed to find her, and do whatever it took to get her back to GJ, where Du or Gates would probably discharge her, or even kill her. No one would know. No one ever knew.

Delta loaded his gun and picked up some other items of importance. It was going to be a long flight from Munich to London, but he had to move. He was after one of his own. Someone who thought and acted just like him.

That's the scariest thing in the world.

--

Jen and Mark made their way down the sidewalk through the heavy crowds of the afternoon. They manuevered past the tight bands of people and into a marketplace. Jen grabbed Mark's hand in the midst of the chaos. He looked at her with surprise.

"So I don't lose you," Jen said softly.

"Oh, we wouldn't want that," Mark said, blushing.

"Well, I may have only known you for a day now, but I consider you a friend. The only one I have, really," Jen said.

Mark was touched by this. Here was a woman that had a destructive and scary past, apparently, and was trying to piece it together alone. She needed him as much as he needed her. He wanted her, too. He wanted her badly...

"So, how old do you think you are?" Mark asked.

"I don't know. I haven't really pondered that. I feel young, but I still have tension in my body from years of using it. I can tell I'm athletic, and I my strength most likely exceeds those of woman that might be my age. I think I'm probably twenty-four, twenty-five," Jen said.

"Really? Could have fooled me," Mark said, watching Jen's reaction.

"Flattery doesn't work on me, buddy," said Jen, smiling at his line.

"Oh, well, could've fooled me," Mark repeated, as he left Jen behind, who had her jaw dropped.

"That's cheating! You can't use the same line!" she yelled playfully at him.

"I just did!" he yelled back, running from her.

She just smiled as she ran after him. He was amazed at how fast she kept up with him, and how quick she could.

"How do you keep catching me! You're a girl!" yelled Mark behind his back.

"Hey, I'm not wearing heels, okay?! If I was, then you'd probably be quicker!" Jen yelled back at him.

They both finally stopped in the middle of the marketplace. Jen was hardly out of breath as Mark was exasperated.

"You should run track!" he said between breaths.

Jen just giggled at this comment as she tackled him to the ground in the middle of the market. People would glance at them, but would pay no mind.

"Hey look, there's some dream catchers!" Mark pointed at a stand.

Suddenly, Jen's smile faded. A frown came across her lips, while the sound of Mark's voice, and the background all faded.

"You know, my mother would collect dream..."

_Dreamcatcher...that name...it sounds...familiar..._

"Jen, are you okay?" Mark asked.

"What?" Jen snapped back.

"You kind of...spaced out for a second there. Everything okay?" Mark asked.

Jen's head began to swell with pain, and she clutched it with her hands. Memories were flooding, ones she could not understand, but mainly images...

"Water...everywhere...a man is yelling at me...green lights...then..."

_Oh my..._

Jen collapsed in a faint. Mark tried to fan her and shake her awake, but it wasn't enough. In less than a minute, Mark was calling for help, but stopped when Jen placed her finger on his lips.

"Its okay. I'm fine. Just an episode," Jen said, coming eye to eye with him.

They looked at each other for a couple of seconds, and suddenly an unknown attraction began pulling their lips towards each other. They were inches apart with Jen's eyes opened in a small slit, while Mark's were wide-eyed, wondering what was causing him to do this. Their lips were centimeters apart when...

"Hey, get a room!" yelled a guy passing by.

Jen looked back up at the man, while Mark was cursing underneath his breath for the bad timing. Jen looked back at him with a smile, and she helped him back to his feet.

"Come on, let's get back to the hotel..." Jen said as she pulled him with her.

Talk about ruining the moment...

--

Gates stood on Ground Zero, analyzing every piece of data he could find on Jenifer Blitz. He in fact knew her better than any of the people at GJ, which was the reason he kept reading her file. It was all too out of the ordinary. He had known Jen since they...

"Sir, we just got voice recognition with a call made from a cellphone in London! It matches Blitz's!" a tech guy came running up to him.

"Where did the call come from?" Gates asked.

"It was pinpointed at a Smarty Mart, but it was from someone else's phone...a Mark Danes," said the tech guy.

"Well, she must have stolen it from him...who was the call made to?" asked Gates.

"To information, that was why it was so easy to find. She was asking for a Binkly Ross," said the technician.

Gates pondered that name for a minute, and suddenly remembered.

"Binkly Ross was Alpha's informant. Everything we sent to her was high profile and top secret, so we couldn't risk a direct phone call," said Gates.

"Then she's probably there now!" the tech guy said.

"No, not likely," Gates said, switching to a news report showing Ross's dead body.

"Seems like she got to him first," the tech guy explained.

"That make sense. Since she's gone AWOL, she's probably taking out every man she ever dealt with. Which means...who did we send orders to send to Binkly Ross?" pondered Gates.

"Well, maybe its Filmone," said the technician.

"No, Filmone is not part of this project, he works for the animal services part of GJ...get me a list of all known informants," Gates ordered.

"Informants of what?"

"Do I have to disclose?"

The technician just nodded and went back to his station. Gates was uninterested with anything in GJ that did not have to do with one person and one person alone...

Jenifer Anne Blitz.

* * *

Long chapter, huh? Well, anyways, next one should be here soon. See ya! Please review, I want to know how the story is so far. Thank you to those that have reviewed, I appreciate your interest.


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Mark sat on the only bed in the room. He wore new clothes that him and Jen had picked up on the way back. Jen had picked out brown pants, a black cotton shirt, and a pair of black dress shoes capable of moving fast and swift. He did not like it, but he knew Jen had a reason for picking them out. Honestly, she just thought he needed some fashion sense put into his clothing.

Jen wore the robe she had bought the previous day. She was in the bathroom, relaying everything that had happened with her and Mark the past two days. She was also dying her hair from the black color it was...to a blonde look. Mark had asked her why she was changing the hair, and she simply replied back with this:

"GJ, those trench coat guys, the police, they all can recognize me with black hair. I need to change my appearance. I need to blend in. Which is why I'll buy nicer clothers tommorrow, instead of the ones I've worn. I have to become invisible in a sense."

Mark complained that he liked the black hair, that it gave her a dominant appearance. She said she disgusted it, and believed it wasn't her true hair color.

"What do you think your hair color really is?" Mark had asked.

"I don't know. Red seems familiar, but maybe because red has something to do with GJ and my past. Blonde might also help me remember the blonde-haired man, too," Jen said, pulling streaks of hair out of the dye cap.

"What blonde-haired man?" Mark questioned, surprised at her mention of someone he's never heard of.

"He's nobody. I was just thinking out of context. Like how we are all searching for that 'blonde-haired man'," Jen lied nervously, crossing her bare feet.

"If you're trying to tell me to dye_ my _hair blonde, you can forget it!" Mark joked.

"No, silly. Its a metaphor. A metaphor for my past," Jen finished her lie.

"I've never heard that one, but I've also never heard of a woman that can perform high speed chases, kick bad guy behind, and of course, kidnap mailmen," Mark reasoned.

Jen finished her hair and walked out to the bedroom. She turned and posed for Mark, inquiring for his opinion.

"Well?"

"I think it looks nice, down-to-earth," Mark said, watching her new honey colored hair fly trough the air.

"You don't think I need to cut it?" Jen asked.

"No, absolutely not. It's...um..." Mark nervously tried to avoid saying the "b" word.

"It's what?" Jen asked, noticing his pause.

"_Beautiful_."

Jen looked into his eyes and could tell he was holding back from revealing his true feelings. She could tell he wanted her, badly. She knew he was trying desperately to keep from forming a relationship, because he was afraid of her. Not afraid of her in genral, but afraid of the same thing she was...her past...and maybe her future.

"Listen, Mark, I don't think...I mean...thank you for the compliment...but I can't...you know...do this..." Jen refused to look him in the eye.

"Why not, Jen? I can't help this. I've known you for little over a day now, and even though you took me with force...I've come to know someone that is not only beautiful on the outside, but beautiful on the inside, too. I don't know how, but I'm falling in love with you..." Mark stood, facing her.

Jen was uncomfortable by the time he finished. Everything he said was everything she could ever ask in a man. His words were beautiful to her, too. But, she did not know. Not for sure. She had made friends with someone who she kidnapped. That wasn't how it worked.

_**No, it's not how it works. Never fall too deep. **Who are you?** I'm you, Jen. Alpha. Your past.**_

Her past. Jen had to protect her past from Mark. The one she loved secretly, but not now. Later. When it was over. When she finally learned who she was. She could not let her past kill the only man she knew that wasn't trying to kill her, but protect her.

_I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..._

**_No you're not._**

"I'm sorry, Mark, but I can't be what you want me to be," Jen said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I don't want you to be anyone other than you, Jen. No one," Mark said, grabbing her shoulders.

"That's the problem," Jen whispered. "I don't know who I am."

Jen moved away as Mark stood in silence. She picked up the clothes she had bought that same day, put on some shoes, and went to the door.

"If you want to leave, here's the door, but I'm going to get a shower. Good night," Jen said, opening the door.

"I'll never leave you, Jen," Mark said confidently.

"I know," Jen said, leaving.

--

Delta had reached London after a several hour long flight. Security had been easy when getting on the flight, but the hardest part was finding a nap on the noisy plane. He was used to not finding rest. It came with the job. The job.

Delta recieved a text from Gates telling him of Jen's location. Apparently, she had been pinpointed to a motel on the outskirts of London. He gave them confirmation and got into a rented vehicle with his weapons and clothing.

Jen Blitz did not know what was coming.

--

Jen had returned from getting a shower. She was pulling on her socks and shoes while talking to Mark. She wore black pants, and a purple long sleeve shirt. She did not know why she had bought the outfit, but was familiarized with its comfort and mobility.

"So, run that by me again...we're going back...to the place we almost died in?" Mark asked unbelievingly.

"Ross's apartment has to have a file or document that leads me to GJ or someone who knows me. He obviously was not in charge, but he knew who was, and now I need to know," Jen said, tying her black tennis shoes.

"But the place is probably crawling with cops!" Mark exclaimed.

"Normal police procedure at a homicide is to just have two night guards to watch the crime scene until a clean up crew comes. They stay to make sure a perpetrator doesn't return to the scene of the crime. I can take em'," Jen said nonchalantly.

"I don't even want to know how you know that," Mark said, crossing his arms.

Suddenly, the phone inside their room rang, and Jen walked over to answer it. She paused to let it ring several times before picking up.

"_Bonjour_," she said in French.

"Ms. Blitz? This is the front desk," a male voice said on the other line.

"Oh, sorry, I was just practicing my French a minute ago from a great book I got. Lovely read, you should check it out...what can I do for you?" Jen put on a very convincing lie.

"No, I'll stick with English...anyway, there are two men down here that say they know you, and...hey, where'd they go?" the man asked after pausing.

Jen hung up the phone quickly and suddenly realized she was blown. Somehow, either the trench-coated men or GJ had found her, or worse...both.

Jen frantically began packing up their stuff and stuffing the essentials in her purse. She left their clothes in the garbage, while Mark was perplexed at why she was in a hurry.

"What's wrong?"

"We've been found."

"What! Now!" Mark yelled.

"Shh!" Jen whispered. "They are out there!"

Jen went to the window and could see two men outside across from her room, banging on guests doors.

"You need to be quiet while we leave, okay?" Jen said.

"Alright, but what are you going to do?" Mark whispered.

"Just follow my lead," Jen replied, opening the door.

The two walked casually outside and past the two men, who were preoccupied with trying to tell a young couple that they were police looking for a black-haired woman. It was a good thing Jen had dyed her hair, or the men would've noticed her.

Jen clung to Mark's arm and let out a laugh. She was acting like woman having a good time with a man. Mark caught her meaning, and laughed realistically back at Jen. The men had glanced at them for a moment, but took disinterest quickly.

_Always draw attention to yourself if that attention can get you out of a predicament. I know...I know...How do I know?_

Once Mark and Jen had made it in the clear, they began running. Running quickly until they reached the parking lot, where one of the trench-coat men was searching cars. He walked towards them, but Jen quickly took charge of the situation. Jen and Mark walked casually towards the man, while Jen was waiting for the moment to strike.

There! Jen pushed Mark away as the man had reached out for her. She took his wrist and turned his arm till she felt it break, and then delivered a kick to his back with her knees, right where his kidneys were. He fell to the ground.

"Come on!" she yelled to Mark as they ran to get a cab.

They reached the road and raised for a cab. One stopped for them, but Jen was looking at her surroundings. She dreaded what turned the corner as a black SUV came into view. She could see three or more men inside the vehicle, driving right towards her. She got into the cab with Mark.

Meanwhile, Delta's small car came in behind the SUV. He could see Jen as she had entered the cab, and watched as the SUV in front of him followed her cab. He knew something was up, but he needed to take care of it. Unfortunately, his car was stopped by a red light. He couldn't break the law, not yet. He would catch up with them. He just hoped Jen wasn't killed, or he would pay for it.

"Listen, I'll give this and more, if you can drive us out of here quickly!" Jen said as the cab had began rolling.

"Are you in trouble madame?" the cab driver said, worried.

"Let's just say we'll all die if you don't drive faster!" Mark cutted in.

"Look, if this is a police matter then I don't want to be involved!" the cabbie said frantically.

"No, it's not. Just drive faster!" Jen said.

The SUV had reached them, and was knocking on the back bumper of the cab. The cab driver was going hysterical as Jen heard gunshots come from outside. One hit the side, another hit the window, barely missing Mark's head.

"I do'nt want to die!" the cab driver said as he accelerated, but it wasn't qick enough.

Another shot rang out that hit the cab's right front tire. The cab skidded across the road until crashing into a deserted alleyway. Fortunately, the crash wasn't strong enough to hurt any of them. Unfortunately...

The cab driver got out quickly as Jen reached for him. She missed him by inches as he ran towards the SUV that was pulling into the alley.

"Don't! They'll kill you!" yelled Mark.

Several men in the black trench-coats and green gloves got out of the SUV and walked towards the cab driver. One man raised his gun, firing three shots into the cab driver, who fell to the ground, dead. Jen loaded her gun and opened the door, but was unprepared as one man pulled her out, knocking the gun from her hand.

Jen felt two men grab her arms and hold them tightly. She was unable to move her body was placed in the path of blinding headlights. Jen could see a figure walking from the headlights, squinting her eyes until he came into full view.

"Someone! Call..."

Jen's protest was stopped when the figure raised his gun and pressed the end against her lips. The next thing the figure did was a hard punch to Jen's jaw, sending her balance off, but not the other two men's grips. Jen brought her gaze up to see a black-haired man, with sunglasses on. He had a large scar on his forehead, which stretched from under his hair to above his right eyebrow. He was tall, and in control. He wore the usual black trench-coat and green gloves.

"Alpha...we've been looking for you," he said with a smile.

Mark had gotten out of the cab and was running towards them, but could not see the man in control's gun pointed right at him. Jen let out a scream as she brought her leg up to knock the gun away, just quick enough to send the shot out to cloud-nine.

Mark was stopped when two other menm grabbed him as well. The man in control walked over to Mark with a sadistic smile.

"Are you going to kill me?" Mark asked, staring that the man.

"Stay away from him!" Jen said, but was knocked over by the force of one the men who was holding her, who had sent a crushing punch to the back of her head. She lurched over in pain.

"You are in no position to negotiate, Alpha. Besides, I'm not going to kill him...he means too much to you," the man in control said.

"Who are you?" asked Mark, struggling the men's arms.

"Call me The Watcher. That's what I am known as by The Rouge," the man in control said.

Jen had not heard the man, because her ears were ringing. The men had released her and were beating up on her, and not holding back. The kicked her, punched her, and even slapped her as took every hit. She never cried out, but Mark was. The Watcher delivered a hard uppercut to Mark's face, which knocked him out cold. Jen had remained conscious, however.

The Watcher walked over to Jen, who laid in a pathetic state.

"Funny, you were so much more of a challenge yesterday, and today. Are you finally giving up?" The Watcher asked.

"What...do you want from me?" Jen coughed as she saw Mark's unconscious body be held by two men.

"It's not a matter of what I want, but what my boss, who you did a fine job of pissing off by _not _dying when you should have," The Watcher said.

"Who's your boss?" Jen asked, standing to her knees, blood running from her lips.

"You know very well who! Just like you know what happened with my boss, _The Rouge_!" The Watcher said, backhanding Jen's face.

As Jen fell, memories returned with the mention of that name.

_The Rouge...someone powerful...no one knows if its a he or she...bloodthirsty...seeking revenge...some doctor...failed mission... GJ...Falconeye...Alpha...Dreamcatcher**...**Dreamcatcher?**Dreamcatcher! She is The Rouge? Dreamcatcher was the Rouge? What is Dreamcatcher? **Project Falconeye...Operation Dreamcatcher..._

Jen's mind was fulfilled with new data at the mention of that name. Memories she did not understand had entered her mind. She knew one thing, though. These men, were connected with The Rouge, which had to do with Dreamcatcher and GJ. How was it all connected?

"Dreamcatcher..." Jen muttered.

"What?" The Watcher had asked.

"What is Dreamcatcher? Who is Dreamcatcher?" Jen asked.

"Are you playing stupid? You of all people should know!" The Watcher said.

"I don't. I have no memory. I have never met you, or else I would recognize you, but I don't. I only recognize that name...The Rouge," Jen said, standing quickly.

"Of course, you tried to kill The Rouge!" The Watcher said, bringing a punch towards her, but she stopped it lightning fast.

She turned his wrist hard enough to break it, but had no time for a second move when three of the other men brought their guns to her head. Jen just gave up, releasing The Watcher's hand.

"Tie her and the guy up! Put em' in the car! The Rouge will deal with..." The Watcher's voice grew muffled as Jen was pushed away from him.

Two men slammed her body against the back, and pulled her hands behind her back. They tied her wrists as one of the men grabbed her bottom, pinching it tightly. Jen grimaced at his move, and yelped as the two men threw her into the back of the SUV, along with the bound Mark.

All of the men got inside the vehicle, and soon afterwards, it pulled out of the alley and on the dark road...

To death...To the Rouge.

* * *

Cliffy! I won't spill the beans, but be surprised what happens in the next chapter of The Jen Blitz Conception! Please review!


	9. CHAPTER EIGHT

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Jen was pulled up by one of the men, who was sitting in the back with Jen and Mark. Mark was still out from the punch he had recieved, and Jen...well Jen's determination was broken, but not her will. Her dignity, was about to be taken advantage of.

The man that had pulled her up was looking at her with an evil grin. The grin made Jen uncomfortable as the man took out a knife and brought it to Jen's neck.

"I don't think the Rouge will mind if I...play with you for a bit," the man said.

Jen gulped as the man ran the edge of the blade down her neck, to her shoulder, and finally to her breasts. He reached for the bottom of her shirt and began to pull the shirt up, but stopped when Jen head-butted him, and kicked him across the SUV.

"Not a chance," said Jen coldly.

Jen struggled with the bonds on her wrists. She tried her best, but it wasn't enough. She had no mobility with them. However, her mind was the ultimate weapon now.

_You mind is the lethal force in all of us. Without your mind...hard punches and shattering kicks would not be possible..._

She had no idea where all this was coming from, but it was what she needed at the moment. Something that could help her out of this sitch.

_Sitch. That's a funny word._

The man rubbed his head and looked angrily at Jen, who was still struggling.

"That's okay, I can fix that," the man said, grabbing for some more rope.

However, he did not get far when the SUV suddenly swerved and stopped in the middle of the rope. Jen, the man, and Mark had all tumbled everywhere in the vehicle. Three men got out and went to see the orgination of the disturbance. The Watcher stayed and watched what was happening through the mirror. He was amazed at what he saw.

Meanwhile, Jen was trying to recover from being knocked up a little. She rose to her knees as she crouched over to Mark's unconscious self. She started to shake him with her legs, but he was out. The man who had tried to "reveal" her was opening the back door, and what he and Jen saw amazed only the man.

Outside, Delta had caught up with the SUV, and was beating up the men with ease. No man was a match, and it did not look like they were gaining anything on him. Jen watched as the man, who may have raped her if given the chance, ran towards Delta, but was knock cold in welve seconds by the unarmed Global Justic agent.

Jen jumped from the SUV, and noticed the Watcher coming from the corner of her eye with a gun. In one swift motion, she slid one foot down to trip him, and the other leg's knee for him to fall on, which he did, breaking his ribs. Jen looked up at Delta who was wa;lking towards her.

Jen struggled against her bonds, trying to gain an edge, but not succeeding.

"Hey, thank you, but can you untie this for me?" Jen said, manuevering her arms to Delta.

Delta reached out to grab her, but Jen saw it coming. She immediately turned and sent a strong kick to his stomach, sending him flying back several feet. Mark was opening his eyes by now, but still a little groggy and throbbing with pain.

Jen did a roundhouse kick to Delta's jaw, but he caught her foot midair with one hand. He then proceeded in turning it swiftly, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground. She returned the favor by sweeping her feet under his, causing him to fall off balance as well. She jumped back to where she was standing, still struggling with her bonds.

"I just wanted you to untie me!" Jen said, flinging her hair back into place.

"You have disobeyed the rules, Alpha," Delta said, lunging foward.

"Who's rules? GJ's?" Jen said, moving quickly enough for him to miss her.

"Of course! What's wrong with you?!" screeched Delta, who turned back to her.

Delta swung a hard punch towards Jen's head, but she dodged it by ducking her body back quick enough. She sent a swift kick to his right knee, causing him to yell in pain.

"I don't remember anything, not even you!" Jen said, moving back.

"Of course you don't! We met only once! And that was before this whole thing started!" Delta said, raising himself back up.

"What thing?! What am I involved in?! What is Dreamcatcher, Falconeye, The Rouge?" Jen pleaded.

"Falconeye sent me out saying you've gone crazy, I guess I didn't believe them until now," Delta said pulling a gun from his suit.

"What is Falconeye!?" Jen screamed, running towards him.

"We are Falconeye," Delta said, pointing the gun at Jen.

Jen was within a foot of Delta by the time he raised the gun. She had a plan, but she had only one shot. Literally. When Delta raised his gun, she quickly turned her back to him, and ducked. She raised her bound hands just in time for the bullet to fire out and...

_It worked_!

The bullet had passed through the rope like butter, whizzing right above her head. Jen's hands were free now, and that wasn't good for Delta.

Jen counter-attacked by bringing her hands up to strike the gun out of Delta's hands. She sent another punch to his face, and then another one, and another one. She did a successful roundhouse kick to his jaw, and finished him off by grabbing his wrist and swinging him into a nearby lightpole. Delta fell in a heap, out cold.

Jen ran over to Mark, who was still stirring with confusion and pain. She untied his hands, and helped him to his feet.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We went for a little joyride," Jen said, walking past unconcious men to Delta.

Jen crouched down to him and pulled his body up against the lightpole for support. Her left wrist hurt tremedously, but she didn't care. She cared only about what this guy could tell her.

"Who are you?" Jen asked, slapping him awake.

"Agent Delta Falconeye," Delta said, dazed.

"Who sent you?" Jen asked.

"I told you...Falconeye."

"That's not good enough!"

"Nothing is ever good enough for them, you know that. We give and we give. We are the most highly trained agents in any branch of service in the world, and the respect we get is intolerable. That's what is not good enough," Delta said, incoherently at first.

Jen released her grip and stood. She knew he wasn't going to talk. She knew very well, because she realized she was one of them. She knew all about them. She was Alpha. The top agent. Falconeye's top agent.

_But, what about Dreamcatcher? The Rouge? How does GJ tie in withthat? What are those things, these people. Who am I?_

_You're a rouge, too. You're The Rouge. You're all of this. You are Jen Blitz. Maybe. Maybe not. You'll never know who you are. At least, not yet. The answer may kill you and all you care about._

_Mark._

Jen walked away from Delta and back to Mark, who was wide awake, looking at the damage caused by Delta and Jen.

"Wow, nice job," Mark commented.

"Come on, let's go," Jen said, pulling him with her.

As they began to walk, Mark glanced down to see his pants had fallen down. Jen giggled at his misfortune, and the image lingered in the back of her mind. An image that was trapped in her subconscious. An image of the blonde-haired man. An image she wouldn't see for a long time...

--

Mark and Jen had bought another hotel with two beds this time. They registered under Arnold Smith, with Mark posing as Mr. Smith. Along the way, Jen had picked up her purse, and bought a coat for Mark and some wrap around bandages. The two entered the hotel room silently, just like they were on the way back. Jen was thinking...

"Are you okay?" Mark asked.

"What? Oh yeah, I just hurt my wrist...that's all," said Jen, wrapping the bandage around her hand.

"No, I mean, are you _okay_? You've been quiet since we left. Did something happen?" Mark asked, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Mark, you need to get out...while you can," said Jen, securing the bandage.

"What? Jen, I told you, I'm..."

"No, Mark. This is too dangerous now. That agent back there...told me...I'm part of GJ," Jen said, walking to the bathroom mirror.

"So?" Mark questioned.

"So?! Mark, I'm part of the most powerful organization in this world, and now I've done something to..."

_"It's not a matter of what I want, but what my boss, who you did a fine job of pissing off by not dying when you should have." _

_What does that mean? 'Dying' when I should have? What happened?_

"Jen, hello?"

"What, huh?" Jen snapped awake.

"You went off into space again. What's going on?" Mark asked.

"Mark, I did something I can't remember...something bad...to The Rouge," said Jen, who was pacing back and forth.

"Did you say _The Rouge_?" questioned Mark.

"Yeah, why?" asked Jen.

"That guy mentioned him, too, but I took no notice of it until now. Do you know who the Rouge is?!" Mark got excited.

"No, but I know she has to do with Falconeye, Dreamcatcher, and Global Justice," Jen said.

"Falconeye? Dreamcatcher?" inquired Mark.

"Nothing, go on," said Jen, who had taken a seat to listen.

"The Rouge is mainly an urban legend of crime. The only person GJ has unsucceeded in catching since they were founded in the early nineties. He, people think, did not appear until about five six years ago, but no one has ever seen _him_ and lived to tell." said Mark with fear in his eyes.

"Him? I thought people didn't know," asked Jen.

"Yes, he. At least people speculate. However, he could be a woman, but highly doubtedly. He attacks political leaders, business managers, and persons of interest for high prices."

"Like an assassin?"

"Exactly. He's the most wanted man on Earth. The leader of a group of assassins. The biggest thorn in GJ's side, really. They can't stop him. He's a monster."

"Well, I must have made him mad, because he wants to kill me. If I could just remember," said Jen, clutching her head in frustration.

"It will come back, Jen, just be patient," Mark said, moving to hug her.

Jen embraced him and felt his warmth. He made her feel healed and content. She would find out whay happened to her, why she was running from two forces trying to kill her...she had to...there was no other choice.

"Tommorrow, Mark, I want you to research all you can on The Rouge and his assassin group. I'm going back to Binkly Ross's house and finishing this..." said Jen, releasing him.

"What are you going to do?" asked Mark, seeing her eyes and becoming scred of what she might do.

Jen walked over to the window and looked at the small amount of people racing around at midnight. The world looked peaceful from down there, but from where she stood, her world was upside down, and a lost in a continuing vortex of chaos and confusion. There was a light at the end, though. A light that revealed her life, her past, and her future. a light that would set things right. There would be peace, even if there was bloodshed. Isn't that how it worked in this crazy world of hers? You had to bring violence in order to achieve peace.

_No, I will do whatever possible not to become an animal. An animal like The Rouge. I am Jen Blitz. At least I think I am. Its the only identity I have. Maybe one day, I won't have to be Jen Blitz. Just...me. Whoever that is._

"Whatever is neccessary," Jen said softly.

--

I forgot to mention, thank you all for the the 1000 and plus hits! Its nice to know this story is moving forward. I have a plan for our friendly heroine, Jen Blitz. But there's plenty more to look forward to! I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Thank you all for the great reviews, I appreciate them deeply.

Thank you again, and remember, you can read a story and like it, but you can live a story and love it!

Read and Review.


	10. CHAPTER NINE

**CHAPTER NINE**

"This is an outrage! Gates, what happened?!" yelled Director Du, his face contorting with anger.

"She managed to get an edge, sir. What did you expect? She's our best agent. The best. I don't think one person is going to stop her," Gates replied, throwing his hands up in defense.

"I just can't fathom the thought that a simple woman, a woman we controlled for..." Du stopped when Gates raised his hand.

"I know how long, sir. I'm head of the project," Gates replied, his face a mixture of guilt and remorse.

"That's right, Deputy Director. Which means your tactics haven't worked. Now, we play my game," Du said, looking at Gates coldly.

"What are you suggesting?" inquired Gates, not fully understanding what he was hinting at.

"Termination."

"Sir, I think its a little early for..."

"None sense, Daniel. She's become a difficult asset. If she really has gone rouge, she's a walking book of secrets in the world. She knows too much. She needs to be taken care of, and taken care now. Besides, we were going to kill her when we caught her, remember?" Du replied, staring down Gates with a look that could kill.

"Yes, but..."

"There is no but, however..." Du moved over and whispered into Gates ear. "Do I need to remind you what else she knows?"

"That was taken care of. We broke her down after that. She probably doesn't remember," Gates whispered back, the calmness leaving his face.

"Yes, but she might. I can't take that chance. We can't take that chance," Du said, walking away from Gates.

"Listen up, everyone! The situation has escalated into bad territory, and we can no longer afford your best efforts. I need better than your best. I need perfection," Du said, calling out to all the technicians, who immediately stopped and listened.

"The Global Justice Chiefs of Staff has asked me if I would issue a warrant for Alpha's execution. I agreed. So, now, Agent Alpha is wanted dead or alive, and I want the remaining agents, Agent Beta and Agent Charlie, of Project Falconeye activated," commanded Du, who stood like a king in front a roaring crowd.

The technicians stood motionless and silent. Not only were they confused, but afraid. Afraid of what their leader was ordering them to do. The job had never required searching for a target to kill. That job was for the people they captured and detained for life. Assassins.

"Well, move it!" Du ordered, his charisma shining.

Du walked past Gates, who was still thinking over what Du had said. He was not necessarily surprised by Du's move, but he was unprepared. He was vulnerable to the idea. Fear glinted in his eyes, as thoughts raced in his head. Forbidden thoughts.

"The Chiefs of Staff did not give you that order, and you know that," said the hoarse voice of Gates.

"They don't, and you don't anymore," Du smirked, pointing towards the technicians.

Gates turned from Du. He stared at the picture of Jen on the large monitor, and ran his hands through his blonde hair, a habit he had when he was uncomfortable. He took his black-rimmed glasses off and pulled out a cloth to clean them. The deal was getting out of hand, and he knew it...

--

Jen checked her bandage, and everything was in order. She had emptied her purse of the passports, money, and her picture of the mysterious blonde-haired man. She put the picture in her pants pocket, and then handed Mark the coat she had bought. It was a large black, leather coat, with several pockets. She gave him the money and the passport to put inside of the coat.

"Why are you making me carry this stuff?" he asked, helping her stuff the items into the coat.

"Because, I can't keep carrying that purse. Its too much of a hassle...plus it was cheap, and I'd rather buy a better one," Jen said, her feminine side still intact.

"Pff, women," Mark rolled his eyes.

"I would've liked to see you say that to your mom...when she gave birth to you," Jen joked, throwing the purse in a trash can.

"Touche'," Mark replied, opening his cellphone.

Jen's eyes caught his phone and she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. She snatched the phone from his hands, and threw it out the window. Mark looked disbelievingly at her, like a kid who just had his candy taken from him.

"That cost me a lot of money!" Mark said, his face still in shock.

"Yeah, but it may have cost us our life. GJ can probably track us on it. That's probably how they found us the last two times we've encountered them," Jen said, picking up her gun, loading it, and then placing it in Mark's coat.

"You think I'm going to need that?" Mark questioned.

"You might. I don't need it," said Jen flatly.

"So, I'm searching for information on The Rouge, and his men?" asked Mark, walking to the door.

"Yep. I'll be across town at Binkly Ross's apartment again. If I'm really part of GJ, then Binkly Ross must have been an informant fo me. How else would I have his number in my phone back at the Classy Class," said Jen, who walked over to Mark.

"Be careful. I wouldn't want you losing your pants or anything," Mark said, smiling at her.

"I believe only one of us has that problem, big boy," replied Jen, leaving a coy stare at him as she left.

Mark just giggled, and left out the door behind her. He was beginning to enjoy this spy thing...

--

Jen had made her way into the apartment easily. The two guards laid unconscious on the floor ahead of Jen, not even seeing her when she knocked them out cold. She stepped over them, and got a better and clearer view of the apartment. Most of the stuff remained, except for the recliner that Binkly Ross had met his demise in. The two men she had defeated the last time she was in the room were gone, probably dead in the river for failing this so called Rouge.

Jen looked at her surroundings, hoping to find a file just lying around, or even a computer. She went into the kitchen area, which was still in content condition. Jen walked onto the yellow tile and looked for what was her future on a simple kitchen bar. Her answer came in an envelope, which rested peacefully on a pile mail. Jen paced quickly over to it and picked the envelope up.

It was empty. There was something interesting printed on the outside of the envelope, though. Jen read the large printed letters of "ALPHA" in the middle of the envelope's cover. In the upper left hand corner, Jen read the name of a law firm.

"Joseph Jacobs Justice, Attorney at Law," Jen read aloud, the words escaping her lips with familiarity.

_Joseph Jacobs...Gosh, I can't remember that name...but it says Alpha! That must mean he knows me. What does the return address say?_

"1893 Fifth Avenue, Paris, France," Jen read underneath the name.

Jen could her the groans of the two guards in the other room. They were starting to come to, and Jen needed to get out before she had the police after her...if they were not already.

"Guess I'm taking a trip to Paris," she quipped as she exited the kitchen.

--

Mark sat in the coffee shop, sipping on some hot coffee while behind a small laptop. It was still early in the morning, and the shop was being swamped by people in hope of waking up with their respected beverages. Mark was more preoccupied with the task at hand.

He was really only able to turn up theories and ideas on The Rouge. One site included the assassin under an urban legend category, while another worshipped The Rouge. However, none of them agreed with anything except the fact that he was a man that was in the military, and went rouge after seeing his comrades be killed in battle back in the Gulf War. There was nothing on men in black trench-coats with green gloves, or anything on relations with a guy named The Watcher. Nothing!

Wait...what did this link lead to? A news report of man watching his friend be killed by an assassin group? Mark clicked on the link and the page loaded.

He was shocked to see the content of the story...

--

Jen waited in the hotel room for Mark to return, struggling with the thoughts that had entered her mind. Who was Joseph Jacobs? What was Dreamcatcher? Why was she part of Falconeye? Why did the Rouge want her dead?

_"It's not a matter of what I want, but what my boss, who you did a fine job of pissing off by not dying when you should have"...What does that mean? Not dying?_

Was that Dreamcatcher? Was she being handed over to the Rouge by GJ? No, they would not do that to one of their agents. Would they?

_They would if you knew something...something that could ruin them._

What could she possibly know? She couldn't remember now if she wanted to. She could hardly remember anything.

"I have to think...what's the connection? Its obvious GJ is after me, because I didn't follow orders...what did I do? Did I do it on purpose? They could be confused just as much as me. That's why I need to make contact with them...through Jacobs," Jen said aloud, pondering everything she knew.

This all seemed familiar to Jen. The pacing she was doing, the thinking that was involved, and of course, the planning. It felt familiar in a way that she felt like she had done it often in the past. She must have, being an agent for Global Justice and all. How did she get caught up in all this anyway? She wasn't old, so she must have been in high school less than a decade of ago. That was her conclusion.

_What about the blonde-haired man? Who is he?_

Jen was reminded of her dream over a week ago. She had forgotten all about it! She pulled the picture of the blonde-haired man out of her pocket and looked at it. The dream flashed back in her mind, and the image of the blonde-haired man played back in her mind. She looked at the picture, and could tell it was old. Older than five years, which meant she knew this man a long time ago. Didn't she? Did she even know him? Could he just have been a target?

_No, you're not an assassin. You did good for your country...didn't you? Oh, I wish I could remember more! The waiting is killing me._

Jen put the photo back in her pocket and sighed. She sat back on the bed, and the troubled thoughts subsided. She needed some rest, and she got some. She fell asleep on the bed, putting her problems away for the future...

--

The Paris museum was not a decorative one, but it worked for their meetings. The museum's pieces of art were ancient artifacts of the older Europe and its civilizations. It was worth the expensive admission fee, but not exhilarating to the point of coming back.

A tall French gentleman, dressed in a trenchcoat and green gloves, walked past a crowd of tourists and to a doorway that entranced only employees. The gentlemen had a dark eyepatch over his right eye, and walked into a dark room with no windows.

The gentlemen could feel another presence in the room, but could not see it. He knew very well who it was, because he had come to meet this unknown presence. The French gentleman only said two words to a mysterious, shadowed figure on the other side of the room.

"Club Banana," he said, embarrassed by what he said.

"Hello, The Scarecrow," the mysterious presence said in the darkness, lighting a cigarette.

"I still don't understand why we use that password," The Scarecrow said with his French accent as he took a seat nearby.

"Its random. If you don't understand it, then no one else will. Which makes it a reasonable password," the shadowy figure of The Rouge said, puffing on the cigarette.

"Yes, boss," The Scarecrow replied, obviously still not clear on the meaning, but becoming disinterested.

"Nice work with that Global Justice agent. I recieved word that he was taken out quickly," The Rouge said, keeping the piece of tobacco in her fingers.

"Yes, but Dreamcatcher got away. She even got out of The Watcher's grasp--"

"Yes, I know, but Dreamcatcher can only run so far before she gets back in my grasp," replied The Rouge, putting out the cigarette.

"She's a smart American, that's for sure, but our men are closing in on her, but the possibility of her catching her is growing harder..." trailed The Scarecrow.

"Oh really?"

"_Oui_, she's starting to recognize us before we recognize her. Plus, I received word she dyed her hair..."

"She couldn't pull off black hair anyways," said The Rouge, continuing to stay in the shadows.

"Right, but even so, I believe she will be found soon, and we are prepared to take any action necessary to bring her to you," The Scarecrow said, standing up.

"I should hope so. I don't care if we have to lose our own. There will be only one person that will send Dreamcatcher to her demise...me, and me alone_. Au revoir_, The Scarecrow," The Rouge said, initiating that the meeting was over.

The Scarecrow bowed and turned. He exited out the door, leaving The Rouge to a solitude of darkness and thought.

Revenge will be mine.

--

Well, you know the drill. Hope you enjoyed this last chapter. The introduction of a new character that you will see a lot of in the future. Please review! Thanks...


	11. CHAPTER TEN

**CHAPTER TEN **

Mark rushed into the hotel room with big news. He opened the door and slammed it, hoping to find Jen looking with wonder. All he found was her asleep on the hotel bed. When he had slammed the door, however, she had woken up groggily.

"What is it?" she asked, squinting her eyes and pushing herself up.

"I thought you were asleep?" said the confused Mark, scratching his head.

"I was, but you woke me up, silly," giggled Jen.

"Oh, sorry, but I uncovered some interesting information about The Rouge!" said the excited Mark, looking at her with a gleam in his eyes.

"What?!" Jen snapped awake.

"Okay, about a month ago, a man and his friend were attacked by a group of men in black trench coats and green gloves, but only one of them lived. He told police they were part of The Rouge's militia, and called themselves The League," Mark said, crossing to Jen.

"That's great! Now we know who they are, and the Rouge is their leader. Now we have to find out what's her connection with GJ," said Jen, standing and racing to hug him.

She embraced him again, and he grew embarrassed. His cheeks turned red as Jen hugged him tightly, with him hugging her back. It was a moment he did not want to lose. A moment he would not stop thinking about all day, maybe all week.

"So, what did you find?" asked Mark, releasing her.

"Oh, yeah, we have to go to Paris," said Jen, turning from him.

"Paris?! Wow, why?" Mark asked astonishingly.

"There's a guy who knows Alpha... me, and he may lead me to GJ," Jen said, gathering her stuff.

"We need to go now?" asked Mark.

"The sooner the better. I need to get to him, before GJ does," said Jen, tying her black tennis shoes.

"Alright, then let's get moving!" said Mark enthusiastically.

The pair left the room, and closed the door. Jen dropped the key off at the receptionist's desk, and Mark and Jen were on their way to the airport. On their way to Paris...

--

Agent Beta and Agent Charlie had entered the hotel at the same time, not expecting to see each other. Beta and Charlie had known each other in the past, but known as Burn Burman and Crash Cranston, members of Team Impossible. They had both arrived at the hotel after receiving a signal from Mark's phone at GJ. The two agents walked up to the receptionist's desk, where a woman with glasses stood smiling at the men.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a grin.

"Yes, we're searching for this couple," Beta raised a wanted poster with Jen and Mark's pictures on it. "We were wondering if they had come to this hotel."

"The woman's name is Jenifer Blitz, and the man's name is Mark Danes," continued Charlie.

"There is no record of a Jenifer Blitz's stay, but that man looks like an Arnold Smith that registered here, and the woman looks like his wife he kept rambling about," the receptionist said, recalling everything from memory.

Beta and Charlie looked at each other and knew that was Alpha. She may have tried to trick them, but they were smart, too. Alpha, Beta, Charlie, Delta, Echo...they had all received the training from the same people.

"Did they happen to mention where they were going?" Beta asked, his eyes studying the receptionist.

"The man...he was talking about how he was excited to be going to Paris...is something going on?" The receptionist was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"No, Madame. Not yet," said Beta with a smirk.

The two agents left the bewildered receptionist, and went off to catch their prey...

--

Jen and Mark had arrived in Paris in mid afternoon. Before buying the cheapest hotel they could find, they ate a meal at a nice restaurant, and picked up some clothes and toiletries. They both needed to clean up, and they did when they reached the hotel. Jen still had a fairly large amount of money still available, and it had to help them make it.

On the way inside the hotel, Jen had seen a wanted poster for herself and Mark. She hid her fear and frustration well from the hotel staff and Mark, but secretly, she was going crazy.

"Listen, Mark, I'm going to take on Jacobs myself this time," Jen told Mark, who was shaving his face.

"Why?" asked Mark, who was trying his hardest not to cut himself.

"There's a wanted poster for us," said Jen, not wanting to play games with him.

"What!?" Mark exclaimed, and then cutting his face in the process.

"I can make it by any police officer- I know how- but you won't. I can't afford for us to be caught, especially when we're so close to finding out what is going on," said Jen, picking up her gun.

She looked at it, and realized she had not needed it much in the past few days. Everything she did was mainly with her body, but that did not stop her from being prepared with it, like she had told Mark back at Ross's apartment.

"Be careful," said Mark, finishing his shaving, turning his head to look at Jen.

"So not the drama, Mark," said Jen, not even noticing what she said while she counted her money.

Jen exited out the door and was gone. Mark wiped his face as Jen's words echoed in his mind, thinking about the catchy phrase she said as she had left.

"'So not the drama'? Ha, who uses that?" Mark asked himself, thinking the joke was too quirky.

--

Jen exited the taxi cab and was met with a small building that had a small sign that read: Joseph Jacobs Justice, Attorney At Law.

"Bingo," said Jen, walking to the door.

The small waiting room was empty, except for a female secretary who sat behind a large wooden desk. Jen walked in with a smile on her face, as if she was an important person that needed to have her priorities attended to.

"_Bonjour_," said the friendly secretary.

"_Bonjour, mademoiselle_," replied Jen in perfect French.

"_Estce que je peux vous aider_?" asked the secretary, keeping the conversation in French.

The secretary was about as tall as Jen, had blonde hair like Jen's, except Jen's was just a tad bit longer, and had blue eyes. Jen could notice the secretary was left-handed, had a husband named JeanPierre, and was about thirty years old. She was dressed in a black business suit with a skirt. The secretary also had her hair up in a ponytail, which was held by a clip.

"Yes, I need to see Joseph Jacobs," continued Jen in French.

"I'm afraid he's not in today. Did you have an appointment?" the woman asked, searching her computer.

"No, I am the wife of one of his friends... who said he forgot his tie at our house the other night at a party we had... you know how it is, right?" Jen lied, hoping her story would stick.

"Wait, are you Richard's wife? Gwen?" the secretary asked with a smile.

"Oui," said Jen, seeing her lie was working so far.

"Oh yes, Mr. Jacobs was talking about how he was heading off to Richard's party the other night," said the secretary, looking at Jen with honest eyes.

"You know what? Why don't I just come back tomorrow when he's in?" said Jen, knowing she couldn't keep this up forever.

"Sure, Gwen. I understand completely. You have to get back to those adorable twins of yours. Have a good day," the secretary replied, returning to her work.

Jen left the building on a close call. However, it felt so easy for her. The ideas that rushed her head... were so complicated, they could trick even the best cops. Jen realized she could pose as anyone if she wanted to, which generated an idea for what she could the next day in order to get close to Jacobs.

--

"So, she's in Paris, huh?" asked Du, sitting behind his desk inside his office.

Gates was present for their daily meetings within Du's office. They would discuss mission plans usually, but every now and then, they would discuss personal conversations. Conversations that were so secret, that no other GJ employee would know about them.

"Beta and Charlie confirmed it. We checked hotel records in Paris, and there's a Rachael DuBois, one of Alpha's aliases, staying at one," Gates replied, drinking a cup of coffee.

"How can we be positive?" asked Du, pulling out a file labeled "Top Secret".

"Well, we received a police report that two officers had been knocked out cold earlier this morning at Ross's place. There were fingerprints labeled on an envelope for Ross from Joseph Jacobs," Gates said, reading a piece of paper that gave such information.

"So, she's after Jacobs? That doesn't make sense. When did we use Jacobs for Falconeye? He's not an informant," questioned Du, troubled by the news.

"Dreamcatcher, sir," said Gates uncomfortably.

"Oh my."

"We're sending Charlie to Jacobs's firm. He should arrive tomorrow morning, but there's no telling if Jen has arrived there yet," Gates interrupted.

"Of course she has, but she won't try anything yet. She'll wait. Like they always do. She will wait for her moment to strike, and then, we'll we be there, ready for our own strike," said Du, closing the secret file that was labeled: Blitz, Jenifer Anne.

"What about...you know..." Gates gulped, his nervousness showing.

"That has been taken care of... They know what to do..." Du replied, his collective behavior exceeding Gates.

"I believe you've seen that she doesn't play by the rules, you know," Gates replied.

"She knows the deal. If she messes that up, she knows the consequences," Du said, standing and walking to his bookcase of awards.

"I hope you're right. For our sakes," said Gates, leaving the office on that note.

--

He hoped she was alright. She had been gone for more than an hour, and it bugged him he could not be there to help her. He wanted to stay by her side as long as he could. She needed him, and he had to make sure she got through this okay. God, how he loved her. He loved her deeply, and wanted nothing more than to show how much he loved her.

"Hey," Jen had said when she entered the hotel room.

"How did it go?" asked Mark, getting up to meet her.

"He wasn't there," said Jen, putting the gun that had been in her coat pocket down.

"Oh."

"I'm going tomorrow, though. Both of us are."

There was an awkward silence that fell upon them. They no longer had anything to really talk about, or do. Jen looked at him with questionable eyes, and Mark returned with his own bewildered expression. They were confused.

"I missed you," Mark said softly.

"You did?" Jen was taken with surprise by this statement.

"Yeah, I was really worried about you," Mark said, looking off into space.

Jen stared at him and knew his heart was aching. Her heart was, too. She wanted him, and he wanted her. There was something between them, though. Jen's past separated a healthy relationship with him. What about the blond-haired man, too? She did not want to break something with someone she did not know, but apparently did. He was not here, though, and she may never be able to return the feelings, if there were any, with this mysterious man. She knew one thing, though; she loved Mark, and could not deny it anymore.

Ah! Why did this happen?! Oh, Mark...I love you...and it's okay...I won't let my past stop us...You're safe with me...

Jen walked up to him and looked deep into his eyes. She was ready. She no longer was going to let anything else run it. She brought her hand up to his cheek and let it rest there.

"Mark, I love you, too," Jen said, smiling at him.

"I did not say I did, though," said the confused Mark, who without thinking, wrapped his arms around Jen's back.

"You don't have to," Jen said softly, moving her lips towards his.

Mark closed his eyes and their lips met. They shared a magical moment of love and comfort in each others arms. They kissed for several minutes and escalated into a more passionate rhythm. Mark pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor, and Jen finally felt his well built chest.

Their night continued with their love, taking them to a place far away from death, lies, and Jen's past. A place of comfort, peace, and harmony. A place where love conquered all, and that was just fine with them...

--

I didn't want to get too risque and have to make this a "M" fic. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The action is going to pick up soon, too. Also, huge revelations wait around the corner! Stay tuned!

Read and Review!

(Thanks to Donteatacowman for beta-ing this chapter)


	12. CHAPTER ELEVEN

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen of Global Justice's Chiefs in Command, to this important mission briefing on Project Falconeye. Deputy Director Daniel Gates will brief you on the topic at hand, and I will answer any questions that you have," said Director Will Du, standing in front of an audience of people who were watching him with interest.

"Two weeks ago, we activated the highest priority mission in GJ history. We had received a tip that The Rouge would be making a special trip on a North Atlantic sea liner in the North Sea near Scotland, where he was planning on stealing a cargo of assorted weapons. We were able to relay our top agent, Agent Alpha, a.k.a Jenifer Blitz, to stop the theft and capture or kill the Rouge," said Gates, reading a file with Falconeye as its title.

"The problem we had was we lost contact with Alpha afterwards. I was personally with her on the helicopter to the sea liner. She appeared fine, not nervous or excited, but how we've trained these agents in the face of danger. Anyways, three days ago, we received word from one of our other agents that she had reappeared at a bank she was registered at in London. Since then, her patterns have been out of the ordinary. She's running from us, even though we're trying to help her. She's already dispatched two fine agents, Agent Delta and Agent Echo, the latter being killed by her."

"Has she tried to make contact with you?" asked a male chief.

"No, but she has gone through one of our assets, Binkly Ross, who was killed three days ago when she arrived in London. What she was doing and where she was the two weeks prior to being located is anyone's guess," said Du.

"Where is her location now?" asked a female chief.

"We received word from Agents Beta and Charlie that she is in Paris. She's staying at a hotel registered under one of her aliases, but that's not why she's there. She's going after our field analyst, Joseph Jacobs, from... Dreamcatcher," said Gates uncomfortably.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Are you saying Operation Dreamcatcher was a failure?" asked an elderly male chief.

"In a simple way, yes. But, when you look at the leads we've gotten, and The Rouge's refusal to appear again..."

"What my Deputy Director is saying is that Operation Dreamcatcher is still in the works, even though we lost The Rouge. We believe Agent Alpha is still after The Rouge, and will work to find him until she succeeds. Afterwards, she'll just come back in, and the situation will be dealt with," said Du calmly.

"How so?" asked another chief.

"Like I said, the situation will be dealt with," said Du sternly.

"And what if she doesn't come in?" asked a redheaded female chief.

"Then, we will hunt her. Like now. She can only run as far and away from us as possible. We are the most powerful organization on the planet, and she's alone with a London postal worker. There is no 'if' or 'maybes', ladies and gentlemen. There is only one option for her... stop running," said Du, his voice becoming cold and mysterious.

After the meeting, Du walked alongside Gates to their respective stations. Gates was uneasy around his commander, but spoke anyways.

"I believe we both know why she 'lost contact', don't you?" said Gates.

"No, we don't, Gates. I hope you are not mentioning anything relating to what really happened, or else this conversation is over. I told the chiefs the truth, just not the _complete _truth. They bought it as always," said Du, walking confidently.

"Yes, but what if we've pushed her too far? What with how we fixed the 'incident' with her, her training, and of course..."

"Not another word, Mr. Gates. That is top secret information only you and I should know about. Now, we may be faced with The Rouge's impatience. Jen may be walking into her trap any minute or day now. We cannot have that. That's not the deal," said Du, stopping and yelling under his breath at Gates.

"And how do you know The Rouge hasn't decided to take matters in her own hands?" asked Gates, looking at Du with a scowl.

"Because she knows the consequences of the deal. We know more about her than she knows about us. She's just a pawn in this little game of chess we've created. Good day," said Du, walking away furiously.

"I hope you're right. For both our sakes," whispered Gates.

--

Jen opened her eyes and let the light pour in. She yawned as she looked over at the hotel clock to see it was almost nine in the morning. Jen then looked over to see Mark sound asleep beside her in the bed. She smiled as he breathed in wheezy breaths. She remembered the amazing time they had the previous night. She knew she was in love with him, and last night proved it.

_Creeeaaaak!_

Jen snapped awake and looked up at the door. It was open slightly, and a draft was rolling in. She pulled the sheets off her exposed body and grabbed a gun off the chair quickly. She never took her eyes off the door as she pulled on a robe lying nearby.

The room was in dead silence except for Mark's breathing. Jen kept her eyes focused on the door, but caught a quick glimpse of a man in a black trench coat in the bathroom mirror, hiding behind the bathroom doorway.

Jen jumped over the Mark and the bed to the bathroom, firing several shots into the wall, while another member of the League kicked the creaking hotel room door open. The man hiding in the bathroom fell in a slump as Jen aimed carefully to shoot the other assailant. The force of the silenced gunshots sent the man into the wall, with several holes in his body.

Jen breathed heavily and pulled her slipping robe back on. She tied it and ran to the door, keeping her gun pointed towards. She glanced outside to the hallway and saw no more of The Rouge's men. Jen lowered her gun and closed the door, locking it.

It took twenty minutes for Jen to change her clothes, put the dead men in the shower, and clean up the blood. She quickly cleaned the room, while Mark had just began to wake up. He pulled himself out of bed, and a look of shock shot across his face. He quickly pulled on some underwear and ran to the bathroom.

"Wait, Mark! Before you go..."

It was too late; Mark yelped and flew back into Jen's view. A look of surprise and horror was on his face, while Jen grimaced at his uproar.

"There are two dead men in our shower!" said the excited Mark.

"At least their severed heads were not in your bed," Jen joked.

"Ha ha, you're very funny. What happened?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"They came in about twenty minutes ago. Just as I had woken up, but it seemed like... they were waiting," Jen said, growing more and more concerned.

"Waiting? Waiting for what?" asked Mark, who was pulling his clothes on.

"For me to go to the bathroom. One of them was waiting there, probably ready to knock me out with some chloroform I found in his hand. The Rouge sure is going to great lengths to capture me," said Jen, putting her stuff together.

"This hotel thing isn't working," said Mark.

"No, but only because The Rouge is somehow figuring out where I'm going and even my passports. He or she may have seen them," said Jen, sitting to rest.

"You're still on about The Rouge being a 'she', huh?" said Mark.

"For some reason, that's what I think of. I can faintly put out an image of her or him, but not entirely," said Jen, rubbing her head.

"So, where are we going?" asked Mark.

"Back to Jacob's firm first. We'll see what we can get there, and then... I have no idea. I'm just making this up as I go," said Jen.

"Aren't we all," said Mark nonchalantly, tying his shoes.

"Come on, we need to get out of here."

Mark and Jen left the hotel room for good. Never to return where they pronounced their love for each other, which neither talked about at all. After all, actions speak louder than words...

--

Jen and Mark exited the cab and walked up to Jacob's firm. Jen handed him her gun, and the coat with their money, passports, and other necessities.

"Alright, you stay here and keep watch. If this goes right, then I should be out quickly," said Jen, pulling out one of the guns she took off The League soldiers.

"And if it doesn't?" Mark asked.

"Then, get out of here as fast as you can," said Jen softly, loading the gun.

Jen walked through the entrance while Mark stood on the street, watching for anyone that might be after them. He was a little uncomfortable being alone in open view, but he knew Jen would take care of anything that might happen.

As Jen had entered the building, Jacob's secretary looked up to see Jen had returned. She looked at Jen with a heartwarming and friendly smile. Jen smiled back at her with a friendly smile as well, not as potent as the secretary's, but Jen was not worried about it.

"_Bonjour_, Gwen! Good to see you, again. Joseph will be arriving any minute now," said the secretary in French.

_Alright, I have to be believable if I'm going_ _to pull this off..._

"I ate some bad shrimp, I believe. Do you have a bathroom?" replied Jen in French, clutching her stomach in fake pain.

"_Oui_, it's to the right in that hallway," said the secretary, pointing to the location.

"_Merci_," said Jen, running with her mouth clamped with her hand to suppress fake vomit.

Jen entered the bathroom, grabbed a bunch of toilet paper and paper towels, and stuffed them in the toilet. She flushed a couple times while making realistic puking noises. The toilet finally began to stop up, and started overfill. Jen shook her hair to make it look sickly and put on a pathetic face before opening the door.

"_Mademoiselle_?" Jen said in a pitiful tone.

"Yes?" asked the secretary.

"There seems to be a problem with your toilet. Can you come here and check it out?" Jen asked, acting out a coughing fit.

"Yes, I'm coming. Now..." the secretary said, unexpected by the new turn of events.

The secretary ran as fast as she could with heels on to the bathroom and past Jen. She came to the toilet with it overflowing, panicking. The secretary was trying to take toilet paper and clean the spilling water, but was unaware of Jen sneaking up behind her.

Jen took the woman's head and slammed it against the toilet seat, knocking the secretary out cold. Jen then proceeded to strip the woman of her clothes. After a couple of minutes, Jen was wearing the clothes of the secretary and even had her hair up like she did. Jacobs would be none the wiser as long as he did not get close. She had a plan for that, though.

Jen made sure the half-naked secretary was not going to interfere. She pulled the woman to the janitor's closet and locked it behind her. When all of this progressed, Jen was ready to trick Jacob's, who was just entering the building. Jen was behind the secretary's desk, bending over to conceal her face, and acting like she was looking for something.

"_Bonjour_, Sylvia_," _said Jacob's, not the least bit interested in what she was doing.

"_Bonjour, Monsieur_ Jacobs," said Jen, putting on the French accent of Sylvia.

Jacobs walked by Jen and to the elevator down the hall. Jen watched him enter, and looked at the directory of the building. Jacob's office was on the fifth floor, where Jen would be momentarily. After Jacobs ascended in the elevator, Jen ran to the stairs, her heels clicking as she ran up them. Jen finally made it to the fifth floor and pulled out her gun. She opened the door to the floor, and saw only empty cubicles in a row. She then saw Jacobs enter a doorway on the other side, and Jen was on her way.

Jen crossed the floor, past a maze of cubicles until she reached Jacob's door. She took a deep breath and then slammed her body full force into the door. She pointed her gun at a surprised Jacobs as the door fell to the ground.

"What the he... wait a minute, you're not Sylvia!" said Jacobs astonishingly, in English.

"What's Dreamcatcher?" Jen asked sternly, replying back in English.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Jen walked towards him and grabbed his collar, twisting it until it tightened around his throat. He gasped for air while Jen kept one hand on the collar and another on her gun, pointed at Jacobs.

"I'm not playing games with you. I've ran far enough from you people, and I'm sick of the lies, the agents, the guns, and the fights. Tell me who I am now, or so help me, I will kill you," said Jen, her anger reaching its peak.

"Alpha?" Jacobs gasped.

"What... is... Dreamcatcher?" Jen asked impatiently.

"You remember very well what it is! You were there! You were the whole reason for Dreamcatcher. Square one! GJ sent you out, because you're the best! I simply delivered the where and when to Binkly Ross, who relayed it to you! What has happened to-"

Jacobs was silenced when a bullet shot through his glass window and into his head. Jen was caught with surprise when she looked out across the street to see Agent Charlie on the roof of another building, a sniper rifle pointed right at her.

Jen fired several shots at him before jumping out of his line of fire. A couple of whizzing sounds passed Jen's body, but she was already out the door when they stopped. Charlie quickly dismantled his rifle and ran towards the fire exit.

Jen made it to the first floor, her adrenaline pumping faster than ever. She could hear Sylvia pounding on the janitor's door, her muffled cries being unanswered. Jen came out to a crowd of people looking at where bullets had been fired in a building. Jen looked past the people for Mark, but could not find him.

"Mark!" Jen yelled.

Mark pulled up beside her on a motorcycle. She looked at him with surprise as he handed her an extra helmet. She put herself on the back of the seat, and Mark pulled away.

"Where did you get this?" she asked, clipping her helmet.

"I stole it, duh!" said Mark, focusing his eyes on the road.

"Wow, I didn't think you had it in you!" Jen quipped.

"Neither did I!" Mark replied.

The motorcycle drove rapidly through the streets of Paris. Jen clutched his chest and laughed in enjoyment. Her smile turned to a frown when she looked behind her.

"Mark, you're going to need to go faster," Jen said.

"Why?"

"Do I have to explain?"

Mark glanced back to see Charlie in hot pursuit behind them. He was catching up to them, which Mark quickly noticed.

"No, you don't."

Mark pressed the gas harder and the pair was thrown forward from the change of pace. Charlie was still catching up with them in the rear. He was practically five feet from them, and closing. Charlie sped up and pulled up beside them.

"Mark! Faster!" Jen said nervously.

"I can't go any faster! Where is he?"

Mark turned his head to see Charlie's fist coming right at him. Mark was hit so much force that he fell off the bike and onto the ground, rolling while Jen remained on the bike. Jen did not have time to gasp, because the bike was already starting to lose control. She quickly hopped up and steadied it again, but Charlie was not through. He swung another fist at Jen, but hit air as she ducked.

Jen slammed her foot into the body of Charlie, and sent him flying off his bike and onto the hard asphalt. Jen made a swift U-turn and rode the bike back to Mark. She stopped beside him, while he was just breaking his haze. Mark pulled himself up and winced in pain.

"Are you okay?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Glad I was wearing a helmet," he replied, hopping behind her on the bike.

Jen pressed the gas and rode off, away from where Charlie was just now pulling himself up. He watched as she left his view, and cursed under his breath. No one could stop Alpha... no one...

--

Check out a poll I have on my profile page! Its a poll on your favorite character from the story! Participate if you want!

Thanks for reading this chapter! It took me awhile, but I finally got it done. Look for more to come, and more surprises! Please review!

Thanks to Donteatacowman for beta reading this chapter!


	13. CHAPTER TWELVE

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

"Yep, they're there," said Mark, removing the binoculars from his face.

"I knew it," Jen sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore! I don't even know for sure who I am! Just words... that's all it is."

Mark put his hand on Jen's shoulder. The pair had returned to the Jacob's firm. They had watched as some of The League's members were exiting the building in their usual attire.

"Jen, you can't give up. We're so close... besides..."

"Besides what?" Jen asked.

"You're the strongest person I've ever met. Not just physically, but I mean, come on! You survived eight stab wounds, several trained GJ agents, and The League! You're still alive, Jen! That's telling you something, right? You can do this! You can do anything!" said Mark, trying to motivate her.

"Thanks, Mark. That means a lot," Jen said, giving him a half-hearted smile.

_Can I really do anything? A girl who can do anything? That's quite a feat... and yet, so familiar..._

Jen took out the picture of the blond-haired man, and looked at Mark. Mark reminded her so much of this mysterious man, or was it the other way around? After all, Jen knew Mark better than the blond-haired man, or did she? She could not remember now.

_What am I going to do?! I have no idea where to go. Jacobs is dead, and I'm at a dead end. The only thing that happens is I keep getting found, and..._

_That's right. You do keep getting found. I wonder- what could we do with this?_

It was still early, but Jen did not have much time. No more running, no more being in the scope. Jen was going to take this right to those after her. Both the Rouge and GJ; however, she had a feeling one would lead to another. It was time to turn the tables...

"Come on, Mark. I've got a plan," Jen said, starting the motorcycle.

Mark got back on the bike, and Jen moved forward. She drove along the road with one thing on her mind...

"We're going to get a hotel, Mark."

--

"I've had it with your pathetic leadership and ability, Gates!" yelled Director Will Du.

"Sir, it's not my fault. Charlie tried to stop her, but she ended up getting the upper hand... again. We still have Beta, though! He'll be sure to stop her... when we find her," said Gates, realizing his excuse was inept.

"No, Gates. No more agents, no more technicians, no more dead informants! You're going to take care of this personally! I want you on the first flight tonight to Paris!" exclaimed Du, his face turning red from anger.

"But, sir..."

"No excuses, Deputy Director! I gave you an order, and you will follow it, or I will have to terminate your position... and we both know that can't happen," said Du, whispering at the end of his sentence.

"I understand, sir. But, what if she finds me? She's resourceful, and could very well get to me," said Gates, trying to reason with Du.

"Need I remind you that the Rouge is just as resourceful? And the consequences more swift if she finds you?" asked Du, his calm composure returning.

"No, sir," said Gates defeated.

"Then, get on that flight tonight, and finish Project Falconeye. End Operation Dreamcatcher. Do whatever is possible, but stop that woman! Stop Jen Blitz!"

--

"Jenifer Anne Blitz, with an 'e' in Anne," said Jen, talking to the hotel clerk.

Mark was looking at her with shock and surprise. He couldn't believe her when she told him they were getting another hotel, especially after they had been found at the last couple of ones. What was her game?

"Jen, I told you not to give up..."

"Mark, just relax. I have a plan."

She had said that every time he asked her what she was doing. He did not see any plan in this except for suicide and death. Why was she making everything obvious!?

"Oh, and can you order me a bottle of champagne to my room. Oh, and a lobster dinner from that restaurant across the street. Just tell them 'Jenifer Blitz' ordered. They'll know what to make," said Jen, slipping some money to the clerk.

"Um, anything else?" the clerk asked, just as confused as Mark.

"No, but if anyone asks for me, tell them I'm in my room alone. This guy right here is going gambling at a casino, and I plan on just getting a soak in the tub," Jen said, pointing towards Mark.

"Jen, I'm not..."

Jen kicked his leg out of view, which caused him to hold in another yelp of pain. She smiled casually at the clerk while Mark tried to grunt the pain out that his leg had sustained. Man, did Jen know how to send a message!

"Okay, I don't know how I can do it, but do you need anything else at all?" the clerk asked, not used to this type of customer.

"Yes, do you have pay phones?" asked Jen in a friendly tone.

"Over there," the clerk pointed.

"Thank you," Jen replied, pulling Mark to the pay phones with her.

"Jen, what are you doing?! Have you snapped?" asked Mark rhetorically.

"Shh, Mark!" Jen said, picking up the phone and putting some change into it.

Jen read through the phone book that sat below the phone. She came across a number and dialed it, waiting for someone to pick up on the other line. Someone did.

"Hello, is this the France Global Justice Center? Yes, this is Jenifer Blitz! I want you to send a message to your superiors-"

Mark snatched the phone from Jen's hands and slammed it back on the hook. He looked at her with frustration, confusion, and anger all mixed in his face.

"Jen, you're nuts! You're calling the people who are after you for pity's sake! Listen, if you need to talk…"

"It's okay, Mark. Message delivered," Jen said, confidence replacing arrogance in her voice.

"What?"

"Come on, we have to get outside now. You're going to love this," Jen said, the anticipation growing inside her.

Jen and Mark exited the hotel and got back on their bike outside the hotel. Jen had the bike parked across the street, with a perfect view of the front entrance. Now, she just had to wait...

--

Gates was packing his suitcase at his house in Upperton. He had to get to Paris that night, and wasted no time in getting ready. He was almost ready when his wife of eighteen years, Margaret Gates, entered their bedroom. She sat down on the bed by his suitcase.

"Where's he got you going now?" Margaret asked, sighing before speaking.

"Paris," Gates said, not averting his gaze towards her.

"You know, Dan, you don't have to do this. You can always take that county commissioner job you always wanted," his wife said.

"Honey, I've worked for GJ for almost as long as I have known you. In that time I've bore two wonderful daughters that I get to see rarely now. I have a job, I must do it," Gates said, removing his glasses.

"Yes, but you don't have to! You can quit all of that, and come back to this... to us! Dan, this job is going to kill you if you keep doing what you're doing!" Margaret pleaded, grabbing his shoulders with tears forming in her eyes.

Gates sighed, and looked her in the eyes. If only she knew the trouble he had brought, and unwillingly, too. He didn't sign up for the things he was made to do. Trying to kill one of his own agents. An agent he trained personally, but how he remembered how much Jen fought! How she fought long and hard to resist the training she had received, only in hopes to keep her sanity. Now, Gates was wrapped up in this chaos, and he had no choice but to give in. No choice at all.

"I regret nothing I've done, Margaret. Nothing. However, just because I don't regret it, doesn't mean I wouldn't go back and change it," Gates said softly.

Margaret looked at him for a couple of seconds, and then left the room. Gates hated to talk about his job with her, because he was always the bad guy. Was he the bad guy? Or had the bad guy become him?

No, Jen was the bad guy. She had defied the rules, and now, she was going to pay. Gates was going to see that she was severely punished for her transgressions. Then, he would make sure the deal was off...

Gates' cell phone rang, and he answered it. On the other line was a technician from GJ, ready to give an update on the situation.

"Sir, we just got a major lead! Jen Blitz's name popped up on the grid at a hotel called Feather Bed in downtown Paris. We also got her name from a phone call she made to our facility in Paris. What do you want us to do?"

"Send Beta, that's what you need to do! Get him there as fast as you can!" Gates replied, yelling into the phone.

"Yes, sir."

The phone call ended, and Gates was left with his thoughts. She had finally slipped up, and they were going to catch her. All that remained was the 'when' and 'how'. Gates dialed another number into the phone and grimaced at the voice on the other line.

"The Scarecrow?" Gates asked.

"Our boss has been waiting for an answer from you, _monsieur_. She is most impatient," said the voice of The Scarecrow on the other line.

"Well, tell her this. Jen Blitz just appeared at a hotel called the Feather Bed, and-"

The Scarecrow had hung up, which meant that Jen Blitz was about to be in the grasps of him. He would send out a couple of The League's members, and that would be the end of it.

Gates hurried to leave. He had to be there when Jen Blitz was caught, and possibly executed...

--

"Jen, this is genius! Why did I doubt you?" Mark said excitingly.

"You did not understand. But, there's your proof," Jen said with a smile.

The two had watched as several League members had pulled up in a black SUV, entered the hotel, and went to Jen's bedroom. It had been a good twenty minutes before they were just now exiting the building.

"So, you're following them?" Mark asked, strapping his helmet while on.

"Yes. They should lead me right to their base of operations," said Jen, starting the motorcycle.

"What if they do not have one?" asked Mark.

"Oh, they have," said Jen reassuringly.

The black SUV with The League's members inside pulled away from the hotel. Jen rolled forward and stayed a good piece behind them, but still had them in view. She was so close to the answer...

The League... The Rouge... Dreamcatcher... Falconeye... Jen Blitz. It would all be answered soon...

--

Agent Beta was furious when he found Jen Blitz's empty hotel room, and no trace of her at all. It was like she had never even entered the room, which probably meant she did not. Beta was beginning to think he was out of his league in this whole operation. Never had GJ had trouble catching someone, but Alpha was the best. Everyone knew that.

"She's not here," Beta called over his cell phone.

"What do you mean? Her name is all over that place!" said the voice of Gates on the other line.

"I mean, she's not here. This room hasn't been touched! The clerk said she bought the room and then left. That was it!" said Beta, quite impatiently.

"Then where could she be?!" yelled Gates, angry about the turn of events.

Beta closed his phone, ending the conversation. He left the hotel room with his thoughts and opinions, but had only one topic on mind...

How do you stop Jen Blitz?

--

Hey, check out my profile for a link to a **Jen Blitz Conception **poster made by me! Its on DeviantART, and you can look it up under the title of the fic. I think it looks awesome! It will also give you some insight on what I wanted a couple of the main characters to look like!

Thanks for the read! Please review!

Thanks to Donteatacowman for beta-reading the fic!


	14. CHAPTER THIRTEEN

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Jen and Mark had been pulled into an industrial area with factories and warehouses everywhere. It looked like the perfect place to carry out crime and other illegal activities. The perfect place for crime lords and, more importantly, assassins for hire. Jen could feel the evil in the area, and all of it made her more determined than ever to stop it.

Jen stopped the bike when she saw the SUV pull into a small warehouse. Jen got off the bike with Mark and they stealthily walked over to the building. Jen found a fire escape to get to the roof. Jen managed to pull herself up, while Mark had problems.

"Jen, I don't know if I can pull myself up," said Mark, straining.

"Pull with your whole body, not your arms. Your arms are not strong enough to support themselves, but your whole body can," said Jen.

"Oh, thanks," Mark said sarcastically.

Mark managed somehow to pull himself up and the two went up the fire escape to the one-story roof. Jen looked for a skyline window, and indeed found one. She looked through it to see several League members moving about, but two figures caught Jen's attention. Jen could barely make out their conversation.

"So, you get me the drugs, and I give you the money? That's the deal?" asked the larger man of the two.

"Mr. Tomaski, if our deal is not satisfactory enough, then you can always take it up with The Rouge herself," said the other figure, who wore an eye-patch on his right eye.

Jen looked at the man with the eye-patch and there was something familiar about him. Memories entered her mind again, and she was caught up in thoughts that had no meaning... yet...

_A boat... a big one... something... deal... The Rouge... eye-patched man... went wrong... stabbed... hit... bad deal... Dreamcatcher... GJ... man yelling... saw too much..._

All of this was too much for Jen to take in, but not for Mark. He was listening intently to the two men's conversation. While Jen had spaced out, they had carried on nonsense about American sports and such.

"So, tomorrow night at The Riverbend. There will be a party going on, so we'll have privacy. Meet me in my office, and we'll make the exchange, Mr. Scarecrow," said Tomaski with a relaxed look on his face.

"_The_ Scarecrow. We have no other titles, _monsieur_," said The Scarecrow, making sure he was clear.

"Who is that Tomaski guy?" Jen whispered.

"Well, he owns a casino called The Riverbend, but he's always been suspected as a crime lord. I guess this proves it," replied Mark, watching the deal take place.

Rich Tomaski stood and walked away from The Scarecrow, but stopped midway to the door and turned back to the eye-patched assassin.

"Oh, by the way, I heard your boss let a major cat out of the bag, if y'know what I mean. Heard you've had a pest problem with this Jen Blitz woman in the past few days. Heard she's beat up or killed every guy you've sent after her. Heard she's the next best thing to The Rouge," Tomaski said, talking playfully.

Jen looked at Mark and then at The Scarecrow with uneasiness. She did not like this conversation, especially if it involved crime bosses that knew who she was.

"I believe you've heard way too much, Mr. Tomaski. _Mademoiselle _Blitz will be taken care of soon. We have an asset in Global Justice. Two very powerful people helping us take care of it. Believe me, The Rouge takes this threat very personally, and does not take threats like this lightly," said The Scarecrow confidently.

"Well, I hope you're right. I'll keep my men posted for her, but I don't want any more enemies. I already have enough," said Tomaski, as he left the building.

Jen and Mark pulled themselves away from the window and looked at each other with fearful gazes. They knew the stakes had gotten higher with this new information. Jen was being hunted like an animal, and even by those that were dealing with assassins. The same people that had trained her and sent her out on missions. She was involved in some conspiracy that was bigger than she was.

"So, are you going to go in there and take them down?" Mark asked.

"No, there are too many people for me. Besides, I can get to this Scarecrow guy alone tomorrow night. That's when I'll figure out finally what happened to me. Tomorrow night."

"Where to now, then?" asked Mark.

"I don't know. It's too risky to get a hotel or motel again. So, I have no clue," Jen said, walking towards the fire escape.

"Hey, I have a sister that lives here. She's about thirty miles from here, but I'm sure she'll let us stay there for a night or two," said Mark.

"It's the best we got. Its still only mid-afternoon, and it gives me time to make a plan and stay under the radar for a bit," said Jen climbing down the fire escape with Mark.

The two left the scene, but Jen still had thoughts about this new disturbing development. How did her life get so mixed up like this? Was there not a simpler time before?

Or, was it always like this?

She would find out soon.

--

Mark knocked on his sister's house in a small little suburban neighborhood. Jen looked at the houses around them and felt comfortable in such a remote and quiet place. It was the perfect place to keep low and away from those after her.

Mark's sister opened the door halfway, and looked through the crack. Mark waved to her, and she opened the door fully. She looked at Mark and Jen with confusion.

"Mark, why are you here? And who is that?" Mark's sister asked, keeping the entrance blocked.

"Abby, I've ran into some type of trouble... and we need to stay somewhere..."

"Mommy? Is that Uncle Mark!?" exclaimed the sound of a six year old girl.

"Melodie!" Mark squealed, crouching down.

The small girl ran past her mother and into the open arms of Mark. She hugged him tightly and then looked up at Jen, who was more worried about checking escape routes in the neighborhood.

"Who are you? Are you Mark's girlfriend?!" Melodie said, moving past Mark to Jen.

Jen was caught by surprise with what the girl had said. Jen looked down at Melodie, who was looking back with child-like wonder.

"Well, not exactly," said Jen uncomfortably.

"Then who are you?" asked Abby spitefully, pulling Melodie away from Jen.

"Abby, let me explain..." said Mark, edging his body between Jen and Abby.

Jen looked down at Abby's left hand to see her wedding band was still there, but no man in her house. A habit Jen had not broken, but had no reason not to.

"Where's the man of the house? You're married, are you not?" asked Jen, uninterested in causing problems.

"Excuse me?" Abby asked disbelievingly, and then whispered to Mark, "Mark, where did you get this woman?"

"Well, there's a funny story behind that..." Mark said sheepishly.

"Mrs. Rhodes, I'm sorry if we've made an intrusion on you and your daughter. This is not Mark's fault, but mine. I've been forcing him to do tasks for me the last couple of days. You see, I work at Global Justice, and currently on an undercover mission. Mark has been a help to me, but my cover has been blown, and I need a place to hide," said Jen, telling half the truth.

"I... uh... how did you know my last name?" replied Abby disbelievingly.

"It's right behind you on that envelope right there," said Jen, acting as if it was normal to notice such things.

Abby, Melodie, and Mark all looked back to see the envelope sitting on a table in the hallway. Sure enough, it said "Abby Rhodes" on the middle of it.

"So, what happened to him?" asked Jen.

"Car accident. How... how did you notice that? Mark, I can't let her stay if she's being hunted!" Abby said, fear growing in her eyes.

"I assure you, Mrs. Rhodes, no harm will come to you or your daughter during our stay. I'm trained in hiding from people after me, and will not let a single thing happen," said Jen.

"Mark, can I speak to you privately?" Abby asked, grabbing Mark.

Jen watched as Abby walked away with Mark, while Melodie stayed by Jen. Abby was about Mark's age, and just a little bit shorter than Jen. She was a brunette with brown eyes, and a thin figure, which told Jen she either did a physical activity or took care of herself. Melodie had the same brown hair, but blue eyes like that of Mark's. They all looked similar in several ways, including their walks.

"Mark, I can't do this! If this is some type of cry for help, or you just need money, then say so!" Abby whispered.

"No, Abby, it's not! We seriously need a place to stay!" Mark pleaded.

"Are you still having problems after Alice? Is that what's going on? Are you trying to find solace in another woman's arms?" questioned Abby.

"That was almost two years ago, and no! What about you? Are you just paranoid of having anyone else here after Martin died? Abby, I know it's been six months, but-"

"I'm fine, Mark! Fine! I just cannot risk Melodie's safety! This woman is trouble..."

"Just one night, that's it! We just need one night, and then, we'll be out of your hair. I'll be out of your life again," said Mark, trying desperately to convince her.

"Mark, I did not leave London because of you, or mom, or dad. I left because Martin was offered a great job, and had to move. That's why, so quit pulling that excuse!" Abby's voice rose.

"You left mom, dad, and me! You left all of us! Now look what you have to show for it! We care about you, and didn't want Melodie to be raised without her family!" Mark countered.

"You're! Not! Her! Father!" yelled Abby.

"I-"

"Hey! That lady just left," said Melodie, who had entered their room.

"What?" Mark and Abby said in unison.

"She said she had to go get some stuff, and would be back later," Melodie said in a soft voice.

Mark and Abby ran back to the door to find Jen was nowhere in sight...

--

Jen returned after dark, with several bags in her hands. She walked into the living room to find Mark and Abby standing with looks that could kill. Jen was slightly confused, but realized what was happening when Mark spoke up.

"Where were you?!" Mark asked angrily.

"I had to get some clothes for the party tomorrow night," said Jen, defending herself.

"You had to take my car, too?" asked Abby.

"It's a nice car, what can I say."

"Yeah, it is a nice car," Mark replied, losing sight of the conversation.

"Mark! Don't side with her!" said Abby.

"Abby, I love her!" Mark bickered.

Abby and Mark continued into a screaming match again. Jen sighed, and decided she had little patience for this and put an end to it.

"Hey! Listen to me! You two need to stop fighting or I will have to hurt both of you! You're siblings, you have a rivalry, but grow up, please!" said Jen, breaking the fight.

Mark and Abby were silent, and did not say a word. Jen looked at Mark, who was running his hands through his hair. Abby was crossing her arms and biting her lip. Jen smiled in victory, and walked towards the kitchen.

"So, what's for dinner?"

Jen, Mark, Abby, and Melodie all sat at the dining room table, each eating a bowl of spaghetti. Mark was eating at a very fast pace, while Abby was helping Melodie with some sauce that had spilled onto the little girl. Jen had not eaten but five bites, before drifting into thought.

"What's wrong... um..." Abby searched for Jen's name.

"It's Jen. Jen Blitz." Jen said.

"Are you not hungry?"

"Well, I haven't been able to eat much for the last two weeks, or sleep for that matter," Jen said.

"Good thing I'm a nurse. Has anything traumatic happened?"

"You don't know the half of it," said Mark, a strand of spaghetti dangling from his mouth.

"Well, Jen, what happened?" asked Melodie, interested.

"I think I'm going to just go to bed," said Jen, leaving the table and the room.

Abby glanced at Mark with a questioning look, in which he replied silently his confusion as well. Mark stood from table and walked back after Jen.

Jen entered the guest room, and emptied her pockets. She set the picture of the blond-haired man on the dresser, and went to the bed. Mark entered the room as she sat down, while Jen sulked over her thoughts.

"What's wrong, Jen?" asked Mark, sitting beside her.

"I was just thinking... when I look at your niece, Melodie, it reminds me... it reminds me of the possibility of me having a daughter, too, and I can't do anything about... you know," said Jen, sadness engulfing her.

"It's okay, Jen. That's a natural fear with someone suffering amnesia. You just can't let it get to you, or it will eat away at you and you may never find out," said Mark, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"I just wish... I knew who I was. I know complain about that, but... my name is all I have, and I don't even know if Jen Blitz is my name. I have so many... Alpha, Jen Blitz, all of those passport names. Who am I? I mean really, who am I?" asked Jen, her eyes beginning to shed tears.

"You're...amazing. You can do anything, and it's extraordinary! Have you ever seen how you fight? You're unstoppable! No man can take you, or woman! You do so much good, even if you think it's bad! Who cares what GJ or The Rouge thinks of you? Who cares what they made you do? You have been given a chance to wipe the slate clean and start over. People die for your chance. Make the most of it," said Mark, inspiring the lost woman beside him.

"Thanks, Mark," Jen said, hugging him.

--

Jen awoke from her dream with a gasp. She shot forward and was breathing heavily. She looked down at the sleeping Mark, and recalled her dream. It was a subtle dream, but had so much meaning. There was a revelation revealed within it, a code that needed to be cracked.

Jen got up and went to the adjacent bathroom. She turned the light on and looked in the mirror as the memories of two weeks ago flooded her mind. She could remember falling into water, and floating there until she drifted into unconsciousness.

_There was a single light... above me... I felt myself falling, and then hitting water. Pain was all around me... then darkness._

There were words before Jen's descent. Words that chilled her when said, and could only come from one person. She had seen the face of evil. She had been the only one...

_The Rouge..._

Jen had seen The Rouge's face. It was as clear as glass to her. The Rouge was indeed a woman, not too young, but not too old, either. Possibly late thirties, and the palest skin ever seen. There was something odd about her, too. Her hands... had been on fire.

"The body, the face, the complete image. It was all familiar. The Rouge is a woman, and she's after me. She said something," Jen said to herself.

_"Goodnight, Dreamcatcher."_

"I'm... Dreamcatcher?!"

**--**

**Thanks for reading! Check out the poster and trailer if you haven't! Please review, too! Thanks to all those who have reviewed and checked this story out! Still a couple more to go as answers will be revealed!**


End file.
